


Sin Eaters

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Government Conspiracy, Matter of Life and Death, Military, Mystery, Partnership, Rape, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford is as tough as they come...but even he has a breaking point. Tim returns from a twelve month long deployment a broken man. Lucy tries to help him pick up the pieces, even as their relationship is struggling. But as secrets of the deployment are revealed, and the past comes back to haunt Tim, he and Lucy's lives are threatened...because those secrets go deep and reach the highest levels of the U.S. Military and the U.S. Government. Tim will do anything to set things right and keep Lucy safe...even if it means letting her go forever.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Homecoming

Tim sighed wearily on the plane, his shoulders slumped, his head pounding. He glanced tiredly around at his fellow soldiers. Most everyone was asleep...except for Tim.. and a few others. He and his Army reserve unit were on their way home after a twelve month deployment to Iraq. Despite what most of the world thought, major conflict was still going on there. Unfortunately, conflict had been going on for so long in that country that deployments, and homecomings, barely made the news anymore. Most of the general public seemed to have forgotten about Iraq, and everything going on there. Tim was on his last flight home, and he was filled with dread, and fear. This had by far been the most fucked up and worst deployment he’d ever been on. He hoped he could forget everything that had happened, but knew he never would. He would never forget that little girl’s weak cries, or the pleading look on her face as she was being violated by one of his soldiers. He’d never forget the crazed look on his soldier’s face after it had happened. And he’d damn well never forget the blood of his fellow soldier staining his hands after Tim had finished kicking his ass. But mostly, he’d never forget the aftermath...or the absence of it. And he knew there was little if anything that he could to change what had happened. All he wanted to do was forget...and try to patch things up with Lucy. She was supposed to pick him up at the airport, but the way they had left things after their last conversation, which had turned into a huge fight, he’d doubt if she’d even show. Tim rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything that had happened in the last twelve months. He was still a couple of hours away from Los. Angeles, and he hoped he could spend at least a little bit of that time sleeping...and forgetting. 

Officer Angela Lopez glanced across her shop at her partner, Officer Lucy Chen. Normally Lopez rode with West, but he was on vacation with his boyfriend Sterling. Lucy was fidgety, and it was about to drive Angela nuts. “Lucy, would you relax? Shift’s over...that’s usually when we all chill out. What’s up with you today? You’ve been like this all shift!” Lucy glanced at Angela and sighed. “I know, I know, I’m sorry Lopez. It’s just that…” Lucy sighed and looked out the side window. “Tim’s coming home today.” Angela pulled into the parking lot of their Mid Wilshire station and parked. She turned the car off and looked at Lucy. “I thought he was. I got an email from him a few days ago. I figured you’d be more excited than this...things still aren’t good between you two I take it?” Angela sent her friend a sympathetic look. Lucy sighed and looked back at Angela, throwing up her hands. “I have no idea. God , Angela we were doing so great before he left. And we seemed to be fine during most of the deployment. But the last few times I’ve talked to him...ugghhh, I don’t know, he just didn’t seem like the Tim I know and love. He was distant, and angry, angry at everyone and everything. And every time I tried to get him to open up, he blew up at me. Then he saw those stupid pictures on Facebook...and he just lost it.” Angela rolled her eyes. “If you’re talking about the pictures of Emmett’s birthday party, then give me a break. Does he know Emmett has a girlfriend now...one he’s about to propose to I might add?” Angela was frowning and shaking her head. It had taken Tim and Lucy so long to finally admit their feelings for each other...so of course Tim was going to be a bonehead and screw it up somehow. Lucy nodded. “He knows...I’m not sure whether he believes it or not, but he knows. Anyway, I’m picking him up at the airport in a couple of hours, and I just don’t know how it’s going to go. I’ve missed him so much, and I’m not even sure if he feels the same way about us anymore. Hell I don’t even know if we’re a thing anymore.” Angela sadly looked at Lucy. “I was really rooting for you two, Wes and I both were. Hell the whole damn department is rooting for you two. Do you want us to go with you to pick him up at the airport tonight, or do you want us to just do it for you? Maybe you two aren’t quite ready to see each other yet?” Lucy shook her head, and then stared out the windshield. “No, but thanks. I’ll pick him up. I really need to see him, and be with him. Even if it results in another stupid fight, I just need to see him and be with him tonight.” Angela nodded in understanding. “Ok, but seriously, you call me if you need anything. I know these last twelve months have been rough on both of you, and I’m sure Tim is exhausted, mentally and physically. But, that doesn’t mean you need to take any shit from him, got it?” Lucy smiled and nodded. Angela smiled back at her. “Ok, Chen, let’s go. I’ll take care of the paperwork from shift today, you go get our boy. Tell him we love and missed him, and tell him I’ll call him tomorrow, or maybe the next day. I know he needs time to rest and readjust. And you call me if you need anything, ok?” Lucy nodded and smiled. She and Angela went through the front entrance, and Lucy rushed off to the locker room to change, before heading to LAX to pick up Tim. She couldn’t wait to see him. She just hoped he was happy to see her. 

Lucy’s smile quickly faded as she saw Tim, along with his unit, slowly making their way down the long corridor. They were all in uniform with their ruck sacks, and they all looked beaten down, and exhausted. Tim looked like he’d lost 20 pounds, and his shoulders were slumped. Other families had signs, children were screaming with laughter, while holding red, white, and blue balloons, and scrambling to get to their mommies and daddies whom they hadn’t seen for the last year. Lucy hadn’t thought to bring any of that, and she berated herself. She plastered a bright smile on her face and waved. Tim looked at her through haunted eyes, which broke Lucy’s heart. But, the look on his face also warmed her down to her toes. He looked worn out, and dazed, but he also looked relieved...like he hadn’t known if she’d actually be there to welcome him home. Part of her wanted to be upset about that, but she remembered the last time they had spoken had been pretty ugly, so she’d cut him some slack this time. He finally got to her, dropped his ruck sack to the ground, and then pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly, almost hard enough to bruise her ribs. And then to Lucy’s shock, Tim’s shoulders began to shake and she realized he was crying. She hugged him tightly and then pushed away enough to be able to see his face. “Hey, babe, what’s this about? Are you hurt? Are you sick?” Lucy was looking at Tim, her brow creased with worry. Tim couldn’t stop staring at her. He grabbed her hard and pulled her back to him, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand cradling her head to his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure you’d come...I’m so damn sorry Luce.” She barely heard the whispered words over the other families laughing and talking around them. She hugged him tightly and rested her cheek against his chest. “It’s ok...of course I came. I’ll be mad at you for that later.” She raised her head and looked up at him and smiled. “I love you Officer Bradford, and I missed you so much. Welcome home.” She leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed her back like his life depended on it. He rested his brow against hers, and felt the tears threaten again. Damnit, he wasn’t going to lose it..especially in a crowded airport. He kissed her forehead, and then bent down to get his ruck sack. “C’mon, let’s go get the rest of my bags and get the hell out of here.” 

Lucy parked Tim’s truck in his garage and shut it off. She glanced over at him. Almost as soon as they had hit the freeway he had fallen fast asleep. She smiled at him, so happy he was home. Hopefully a few days of rest and relaxation would lift his spirits, and help him feel better. He really did look like shit, which worried her. But she figured it was just due to the grueling schedule he had had to keep on the deployment….if she only knew. 

Lucy reached out and gently stroked his cheek. “Tim, wake up, we’re home babe.” Tim moaned softly, but gave no other sign of waking up. Lucy gently shook his shoulder and raised her voice, slightly. “Hey sleepyhead, we’re home.” Tim felt the threat grabbing his shoulder, and before his eyes opened, he had someone’s arm pinned behind their back, and shoved them against the steering wheel. Lucy gasped in pain. “Tim! Tim! Let go, it’s me, it’s Lucy!” Lucy was stunned and couldn’t believe what was happening. Tim seemed to be awake, his eyes were open now, but she realized he wasn’t seeing her at all. “Tim!” Lucy wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp, and yanked her arm free and jumped out of the truck, her hand blaring the horn as she got out. The sound seemed to snap Tim out of the flashback. “Oh Jesus Christ. Oh God, Lucy, I’m so sorry.” Tim buried his face in his hands. Lucy quietly shut the driver’s side door and came around to the passenger side and opened the door. She hesitantly, but gently reached out and touched Tim’s shoulder; he jerked away. “Tim? I’m ok. Really...that wasn’t one of your best moves anyway, I could have taken you down easily if we hadn’t been crammed in the truck.” Lucy tried to make light of the matter, sending him a half smile. He took his hands down from his face and breathed in deeply. He glanced at her. “It’s not funny. Not to mention that’s not true. I could have seriously hurt you.” Tim shook his head, disgusted with himself, and went into the house, leaving all of his things in the truck. Lucy followed him inside and shut the door to the garage. She found him in the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and finished it one gulp. He put the empty bottle on the counter and got out another one. He glanced at Lucy. “You want a beer, or a bottle of water or anything?” Lucy shook her head, watching him carefully. Something was seriously wrong here. Tim finished half of the second bottle, before he put it on the counter next to the empty one. Then he stepped to Lucy, stopping in front of her. He pulled the neck of her shirt aside, and saw the red marks, and the beginning of a bruise. He looked down at her wrist and saw the marks there too...marks he had put there. Feeling incredibly guilty he shook his head and stepped away from her. “Thanks for the ride Boot. I’m tired, and I probably won’t be good company tonight.” Lucy stared at him, and then went to him, and cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand. Tim sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his face into her palm. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy staring at him with such compassion and sadness that it broke his heart. She deserved so much better than a piece of crap like him. “Tim, do you really want me to leave? Because if you really, honestly do, I will. But I really don’t want to. I’ve missed you so much.” Tim straightened and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him towards the couch. He sank down into it and sighed with relief. He tugged her hand and she fell down beside him, and he gently brought her into his arms and wrapped them around her. “Maybe we can just sit here awhile, Boot. No, I don’t want you to go. But it’s probably best if you did. I don’t want to hurt you again, and I can’t promise I won’t.” Lucy turned in his arms. What the hell was going on here? “Tim...clearly you were having a nightmare or a flashback and just reacted to it, plus I scared you awake. It’s not like you meant to hurt me. And honestly, you really didn’t. You must have gotten soft while on deployment, old man.” Tim didn’t laugh as she’d hoped. Instead, he stood up and went back to the kitchen and got his beer. He couldn’t handle the guilt of hurting her again, not on top of all the guilt he was already carrying over the deployment. Lucy followed him. Tim had his back to her, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Downing the rest of his beer, he turned around and looked at her. Lucy was taken aback at the troubled, haunted eyes that stared back at her. This wasn’t the Tim Bradford she knew and loved. Something must have happened on the deployment, and it must have been something truly awful. “Lucy, please, just go. I need to be alone. I can’t handle you right now. Just go.” It took all Lucy had to hold back the tears. She nodded, and turned to leave. But before she could, she turned and quickly walked towards Tim. She pulled him into a strong hug before he could retreat. “Ok, I’ll go. But if you need me, all you have to do is call. I love you.” Lucy turned and left, before the tears had a chance to fall. Tim heard his garage door closing and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. His heart was literally shattered. He had finally found the one woman for him, the one person who loved him and all of his flaws. And he’d have to let her go before it was too late. 

Later that night, the nightmares came. Tim was looking for one of his troops, Specialist Nate Jeremy, who had wandered off his post, again. This made the third time in a row. Tim was going to kick his soldier’s ass because he had enough of this bullshit. Tim heard a soft cry behind a large bush, just beyond the perimeter of “tent city,” as the military often calls the small, pop up bases on forward deployments. Tim stopped, giving a hand signal to the two soldiers who were with him on foot on the search. They raised their weapons. Tim then heard grunting, and what sounded like crying. What the hell? With his two soldiers flanking him for cover, Tim shined a mag lite directly into the bush, with his weapon raised. “Spc. Jeremy! What the fuck are you doing?” Specialist Jeremy had been nothing but one giant headache this entire deployment so far, and Tim was done with his crap. Tim ran behind the bush, and the site he found made him sick to his stomach. There his fucked up soldier was, clearly violating a young Iraqi girl, who couldn’t have been more than 12, by Tim’s guess. Tim flew into a rage. ‘WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Tim roared at the top of his lungs before he pounced, shoving his weapon into the hands of the soldier standing nearest him. He grabbed Spc. Jeremy by the neck and tossed him like he weighed nothing off the girl, who rolled to her side, moaning in pain. Tim looked back at the two soldiers who had accompanied him on the hunt for Spc. Jeremy. “Tend to her, see how badly she’s hurt.” Just then Spc. Jeremy took a swing at Tim, who ducked, and landed a knockout punch to Spc. Jeremy’s stomach, who crumpled to the ground. Just then the young girl bit the arm of the soldier who was tending her as hard as she could. He howled in pain, as she jumped up and fled into the night. Tim knelt to the ground and began driving his fist over and over again into his Spc. Jeremy's face. “You piece of shit. I knew you were trouble the minute I met you!” Tim couldn't hear his fellow soldier's screaming his name over the roaring in his ears. "Sgt. Bradford! He's had enough!" Sgt. Ruiz tackled Tim and shoved him off Spc. Jeremy, who moaned. Tim slowly got to his feet and looked at his hands, which were now covered in blood. Then he looked around. “Damnit, where is she?” One of the soldiers, Sgt. Ruiz looked back at Tim, and handed Tim his weapon back. “She bit me and then took off Sgt. Bradford. I don’t know where she went.” Tim went back to Spc. Jeremy and jerked him to his feet. Spc. Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Great. Sgt. Bradford, good job. I was just trying to have some fun. No one gives a shit about these people, so don’t pretend that you do.” Tim glared back Spc. Jeremy. “Actually, most of us do care about these people. It’s pieces of shit like you that I don’t give a damn about. Move your ass.” 

Tim gasped and his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, and sweating. He would be forever haunted by that poor little girl, running off into the night. And he would forever blame himself for what happened to her. He might not have committed the actual rape, but a soldier under his command did. And in Tim’s mind, that made him just as responsible. He grabbed his cell phone, and his first instinct was to call Lucy. But the last thing he wanted was to burden Lucy with this. It was ruining his life, and he’d be damned if he let it ruin hers too. He put his cell phone back on the table, and wandered out onto his deck, from his bedroom. He stared out into the night, feeling totally lost. He leaned his hands on the railing, and bowed his head, shutting his eyes. "I'm so sorry, sweety. I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. I'm so damn sorry." His whispered words were carried away by the night breeze. Tim would do his best to put it behind him. Unfortunately for Tim, sometimes the past can come back to haunt us. And right at that moment, he had no way of knowing that the sins of that deployment were headed to L.A. to make him pay...and Lucy too.


	2. Reintergration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy finally reunite...and he tells her what happened on his deployment.

Tim had been back home from deployment for a week. He hadn’t seen or talked to Lucy. He still had three weeks left of leave before he had to report back to the LAPD. He was spending most of his time in his house. The nightmares still came every night, but he was managing to sleep more often than not. He wasn’t up to seeing anyone just yet, and had been putting off returning calls. He returned texts, and hoped that would be enough. He’d soon learn that it wasn’t. 

It was almost noon and Tim had just rolled out of bed. He was brewing some coffee when he heard a knock at the door. Tim shut his eyes, annoyed. Damnit, he didn’t want to see anyone yet. Hopefully they would go away. The knock came again, louder this time. Tim sighed and admitted defeat. Whoever it was obviously wasn’t going away. He poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee into a mug, and set it on the counter, letting it cool. He padded to the door to answer it. He opened the door, and two big bags of In N Out takeout were shoved into his chest. Wes smiled at him, and took his sunglasses off. “I’m just here for the food...and is that coffee?” Wes smelled coffee and didn’t even wait for an invite, he went straight to the kitchen. “You look like shit Tim.” Angela took the bags from him and pulled him into a big hug. “We missed you.” She took the bags of food to the kitchen. He shut the door and sighed. He was glad to see them, and couldn’t wait to dig into his favorite fast food, but he really wasn’t in the mood for company. He was beginning to wonder if he ever would be again. Angela took the food out of the bags while Wes poured coffee for himself and Angela, and brought the mugs to the table. Wes took a long sip of coffee and looked at Tim. “I’m also here to make sure my wife doesn’t kick your ass...and for moral support.” Tim raised an eyebrow at that. “Why should she kick my ass?” Wes laughed. “Because it means she isn’t kicking mine.” They joined Angela at the table, who had the food out and was already digging into her burger. “Aren’t you two just regular comedians? Eat up Tim...it’s easier for me to kick your ass on a full stomach.” Tim took a big bite of his burger and sighed with delight. “Damn, I missed this. Thanks for bringing lunch. Really, I appreciate it. I was going to call you guys in a few days…” Angela waved her hand, cutting Tim off. “Don’t bullshit me Tim. You’ve been dodging everyone since you got back. And speaking of...was In N Out the only thing you missed? You didn’t miss Lucy? Apparently not, because you’ve been dodging her too.” Tim carefully put his burger down, and glared at Angela, who raised an eyebrow at him. Tim pointed a finger at her. “Don’t you start, Lopez. My relationship with Lucy is my business. And I haven’t been dodging her...exactly. Look, I was gone for a year, and I’ve barely been back a week. I’m just readjusting to being home, that’s all.” Wes shoved some fries into his mouth and gulped his coffee. “I tried to tell you that Angela. He just needs some time.” Angela frowned at her fiance. “You stay out of this Wesley.” Wesley sighed and shrugged apologetically at Tim. He gathered up his food and coffee and headed for the door to the deck. “I think I’ll let you two talk. I have some clients to call anyway. Try not to kill each other.” Angela waited until Wesley was outside before she continued. “Tim...what’s going on? This isn’t like you. You’re avoiding everyone, even Lucy. You’re radio silent to everyone, even Sgt. Grey. Did something happen on deployment?” Angela looked at her friend with concern as Tim shoved up from the table and stormed into the kitchen. He had his back to her, and he was trembling. He went to the fridge and opened it, pulling a beer out. Lucy had mentioned to Angela that Tim seemed to be drinking more than normal...and Angela had just confirmed that. Tim never drank this early in the day. He leaned against the counter as he downed the beer. Angela gaped at him. Suddenly Tim slammed his beer bottle down, breaking it on the counter and sank to his knees. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry. Angela rushed to the door leading to the deck and opened it. “Wes! I need you now!” Wes quickly hung up the phone and rushed inside. He was shocked at what he found. Angela was cradling a sobbing Tim in her arms. Wes had never seen Officer Tim Bradford so vulnerable, so broken, and so utterly lost. What the fuck had happened to him over there? Wes squatted down beside Tim and gently put his hand on his arm, trying to comfort him in some way. Angela cradled him and was rocking him. “Tim? Talk to us...we’re here. It’s ok, just talk to us. What’s going on?” Angela and Wes looked at each other worriedly. After several minutes Tim finally calmed down. He had no defenses or resolve left, and the harsh, ugly truth of what happened on the deployment began to spill out of him. Angela and Wes looked more horrified with every word. 

Tim shoved Angela away and stood up, going outside on the deck. Wes and Angela looked at each other dumbfounded. “Jesus Christ….how the hell could something like that happen?” Angela was crying, and Wes put his arms around her. “I don’t know babe. But it’s obvious Tim is blaming himself for it. You should go check on him. I’ll clean up in here.” Angela left Wes to clean up lunch, and Tim’s broken beer bottle, while she went out onto the deck to check on Tim. She slowly came to stand beside Tim and ran her hand up and down his back. “Oh, Tim…” Tim looked at her, and then back into his yard. “Damnit Angela, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn’t get there until after he had already started. I didn’t get there in time, ok? I dragged him off of her, but by then it was too late! There was nothing I could do!” Angela turned Tim to face her. “Shit, Tim do you think I blame you? Do you think Wes blames you? This wasn’t your fault!” Tim glared at her. “He was one of MY soldiers Angela. He was under my fucking command. I knew he was a douchebag, but I didn’t see that he was a predator. I’m a cop, AND a soldier, and I missed it. I missed it, again! Just like I fucking missed it with Caleb! That’s twice that two sexual predators crossed my path, and I never saw either of them coming!” Tim grabbed the railing with both hands and squeezed it tightly, trying to control the rage that was eating him alive. Angela sighed. She gently pried one of his hands off the railing and held it. “That’s what this is really about, isn’t it? You still haven’t forgiven yourself for what happened to Lucy, even though that wasn’t your fault either. Oh, Tim..” Angela pulled him into a hard hug. She pulled back to look at him, a sad smile on her face. “I know you’ve been gone for a year, but Tim, before you left, were you blind? Couldn’t you see how far Lucy came in her recovery? Couldn’t you see what a great cop she turned into? You did that. Sure, Lucy gets some of the credit for that, but you were a big help to her in her recovery….you reached her when no one else could. Jesus, you’re the one who found the barrel Tim, you saved her life.” Tim let go of Angela and turned to look out at his backyard again. He missed seeing Kojo and Lucy playing out there. Angela turned when Wes came out. She looked back at Tim. “Tim, don’t push Lucy away...not when you need her the most. You were there for her, you brought her back. Now it’s time you let her do the same for you. You need her to do that...and she needs to do it. Call her.” Tim closed his eyes. “What if I tell her and she blames me? I just couldn’t handle that Angela. I let her down once already...I can’t let her down again.” Angela hugged Tim hard, and shook her head. “Tim, you know she won’t blame you. We don’t blame you. You trusted us enough to tell us the truth about what happened. You need to trust her now, and tell her. She won’t blame you, I know she won’t.” She and Wes bid him goodbye, telling him they’d check on him in a couple of days. Tim hung his head, wondering how the hell his life had gotten so screwed up. Well, he was going to try and fix it, whatever way he could. He pulled out his cell phone and called Lucy. 

Lucy had changed outfits three times, her hairstyle four times, and finally threw her hands up in frustration. She was shocked, and so happy that Tim had finally called her, and asked if he could come over. Lucy of course said yes. That was two hours ago. Then she heard a knock at her door. Well, he got what he got. Lucy was wearing little makeup, a Navy blue sundress, and her hair hung in loose waves just past her shoulders. Kojo barked excitedly as he raced Lucy to the door. She wasn’t sure who was more excited to see Tim...she or Kojo. Lucy opened the door, and Tim stepped inside. She looked so incredibly beautiful, and he wondered how he’d gone a whole year, plus a week, without her. “Kojo!” Tim knelt down and patted the excited and bouncing Kojo as Lucy shut and locked the door. She smiled as the two were reunited. Tim laughed as Kojo pawed him and licked his face. “Well, at least you’re happy to see one of us.” Lucy promised herself she wouldn’t be bitchy, but damnit, Tim had really hurt her by asking her to leave the night he came home, then he pissed her off by ignoring her. Tim glanced up at her, and slowly stood up. “Ok Boot...hit me with another. Go ahead, I deserve it.” Lucy rolled her eyes, and instead went to hug Tim. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. He had missed the hell out of her, and wondered why he’d been stupid enough to push her away as hard as he could. Lucy leaned back to look up at him, concern etched in her face. “Are you ok?” Tim kissed her forehead….he had no idea how to begin to tell her the things he needed to tell her, but he knew he had to try. He looked down at her and slowly shook his head, watching her eyes turn sad. “Not really...but I’ll get there, and hopefully you can help me do that.” He glanced away, already uncomfortable, and looked back at her, uneasily. “Luce...there are things I need to tell you. And they’re vile, ugly things. This isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. Are you up to that?” Lucy was thrilled that Tim was finally opening up to her. She quickly nodded. “Of course I am Tim. You were there for me when I was in dark place...and you still yank me out when I go back there. It’s my turn to do that for you. Do you want a drink for this conversation?” Tim eagerly nodded. “Oh definitely...and whatever you’re serving, make it a double. For both of us.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly padded into the kitchen to make the drinks, as Tim lead Kojo to the living room. Tim sat down on the couch, with Kojo, who rested his head in Tim’s lap and looked at him adoringly. He had missed Tim as much as Lucy had. Lucy came and joined them, handing Tim his drink. She had fixed him a double whiskey neat. He took a long sip from it, before setting the glass down on the coffee table. Lucy took a smaller sip of her drink and waited, preparing herself. Tim closed his eyes, wondering where to start. Lucy put her drink on the coffee table. She gently grabbed Tim’s chin and turned his face towards hers. “Hey...you take all the time you need. We’ll sit here, for as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” She gently kissed his mouth. Tim kissed her back, and rested his brow against hers. “This is so hard Lucy.” His words were barely above a whisper. Finally, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest...and with Lucy’s head on his chest, and Kojo’s head in his lap, Tim finally felt safe enough to let out the horrible truth he’d been carrying with him. And the ugly story of what happened on his deployment slowly began to spill out of him. 

Lucy sat stone still for several minutes. She was horrified at what Tim had told her. Not just about the rape, but the fact that the soldier had received almost no punishment for it. And she also felt so guilty. She had no idea Tim was still blaming himself for what had happened to her...but apparently he was. Lucy stood up from the couch, and walked towards her fireplace. It was summer outside, but she turned it on anyway. She needed the soothing comfort the flickering lights of the flames always brought. She turned off all the other lights. Tim looked at her, and then hung his head. Lucy hadn’t looked at him since he’d finished telling her what had happened. Well, what had he expected? They’d fought while he was on deployment over something stupid that he had totally blown out of proportion, he’d practically attacked her when she brought him home the night he came back, and he’d been pushing her away ever since. Obviously the icing on this shitcake was what he had just told her. He patted Kojo’s head and got up to leave. Lucy watched the flames in her fireplace, and turned around as Tim got up. “Tim? Where are you going?” Tim looked at her, as he slowly walked towards her. His heart exploded with hope as he looked into her eyes. “I guess that depends on you. Where do you want me to go? Do you want me to leave? Things haven’t exactly been good with us lately Lucy...which I know is mostly my fault.” Lucy smirked at him. “Mostly? You know, your question should really piss me off...but I’ve been mad at you enough lately. Let’s get something straight Tim Bradford…” His eyes heated as her temper heated. “What happened to me was NOT your fault. What happened to that poor little Iraqi girl was NOT your fault. The only things that are your fault are the false conclusions you jumped to over those stupid photos of Emmett’s birthday party, and the fact that you pushed me away ever since you came back home. Are we clear?” Tim couldn’t help but smile as Lucy threw in his face one of his favorite phrases he used on her pretty much all the time in their T.O./rookie days. He stepped closer to her, his face inches from hers. “No, we’re not clear..at least not completely. You never told me if you wanted me to stay or leave.” His words were barely above a whisper as his gaze dropped to her mouth. “If you try to leave now, I will have to seriously hurt you.” Lucy grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily, as he leaned in and kissed her back, shoving his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned, as they stumbled back to the couch. Lucy went down first, as she pulled Tim on top of her. Kojo jumped off the couch and ran into Lucy’s bedroom, making them both laugh. Lucy gently caressed his face as Tim smiled down at her. “I missed you. Oh I missed you so much Tim.” Lucy watched as the flickering firelight danced across his face. She knew he still carried a world of guilt on his shoulders...but she hoped little by little she could help him with that. He gently leaned down as Lucy closed her eyes, and leaned up. Their mouths fused together. Tim slowly lifted her dress up, running his hands possessively up and down her legs as Lucy groaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for his belt buckle. Soon they had both shucked all of their clothes. They made love twice before falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other, as the firelight danced over them.


	3. Sins Of The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim opens up more to Lucy about what happened on his deployment. And someone arrives in L.A., bent on revenge against Tim.

Tim woke up, covered in sweat, and felt a warm body intertwined with his. He lazily opened his eyes, at first unsure what had awoken him. Yes, he was definitely sweating, which was usually a symptom of a nightmare...but he didn’t remember having a nightmare, for once. He slightly angled his head, and everything came rushing back to him. He was at Lucy’s, they had made frenzied, passionate love, several times, and had fallen asleep on her couch. And for some strange reason, the fireplace was on. He was burning up, and gently disentangled himself from Lucy. He had every intention of getting up to turn the fireplace off, and then perhaps waking Lucy up in a very interesting, very oral way…

Lucy yawned, and was suddenly aware of how hot she was. She was sweating. Damnit, she had forgotten to turn the fireplace off before she and Tim fell asleep. She smiled to herself as she vividly remembered the events that led then to fall asleep...and then she noticed Tim, and her smile quickly fell from her face. Tim was sitting ramrod straight on her couch, the throw blanket pillowed around his waist. He was staring into the fire, but from the blank expression on his face, Lucy knew he must be lost in another flashback. This time however, Lucy didn’t attempt to touch him or disturb him. She didn’t want to accidentally set him off again. So, she held perfectly still, barely even breathing, and kept a close eye on Tim, as he fought his way through what she was sure was a flashback…

“Sgt. Bradford. Come in, and close the door.” Tim knew he wasn’t going to like what his platoon leader was about to say. Nevertheless, he closed the door to the makeshift office in their tent city, and stood at attention. “Give me a break here Sgt. Bradford, just sit the hell down.” Tim smirked at his boss, Lt. Devlin, and sat down. Lt. Devlin sighed before looking at Tim. “Specialist Jeremy is gone.” Tim nodded his head. “Good...that fucker deserves to be gone. I assume he’s been shipped back to base and they’ll take him…” Tim fell silent as he looked at Lt. Devlin. Something wasn’t right...he could tell by the grim expression on his boss’ face. Lt. Devlin continued. “Specialist Jeremy is gone...as in out of the Army. He’s been reduced to Private, and dishonorably discharged. He’s out.” Tim exploded from his chair. “Sir, with all due respect, what the fuck is that bullshit? He RAPED a child! He’s a predator! He deserves a hell of a lot more than a slap on the wrist! He deserves to be in fucking Ft. Leavenworth for the rest of his damn life!” Tim had his palms on his boss’s desk and was leaning forward like he was ready to kill his boss. “Sit down Sgt. Bradford. Now.” Lt. Devlin was not one to be messed with. He remained calmly seated in his chair until Tim had retreated. Tim all but crumpled back into his chair. “I agree with you Sgt. Bradford. Spc. Jeremy is a predator, and a pedophile, and an all around piece of shit. But this is a wartime deployment...you know how it goes. There’s a lot of shit that happens on deployments that is simply swept away, for the good of the unit, and the good of the deployment. We won’t have to deal with Spc. Jeremy or his bullshit again.” Tim felt his blood boiling in his veins. “We night not have to, but some other poor kid will. If he’s willing and able to do that shit here, he’ll do it stateside too.” Lt. Devlin sadly nodded. “Yeah, he will. But he’s no longer our problem. And that’s as far as it’s going. Don’t push this one Sgt. Bradford. We still have half of this damn deployment to get through and your soldiers need you with a clear head on your shoulders.” Lt. Devlin continued staring at Tim, concerned. Sgt. Bradford had been put in one hell of a spot. Lt. Devlin felt sorry for him. “Dismissed, Sgt. Bradford. Go back to your rack and get some sleep.” Tim nodded and stood up, and stormed out of his boss’ office. Furious with Spc. Jeremy...and even more furious with himself.

Lucy continued watching Tim intently...he didn’t even look like he was breathing. Suddenly Tim gasped loudly, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and slowly let the breath out. He turned to look at Lucy...and saw the worried look on her face. He berated himself for having scared her, again. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Lucy rested her head against his chest, and felt his heart beating in his chest...it felt like it was about to explode. Lucy glanced up at Tim. “Are you ok?” Tim looked down at her and nodded. He kissed the top of her head. Lucy cradled his cheek and gently pressed her lips to his, before settling back against his chest. She figured if he wanted to talk about it he would, so she waited. After several minutes, he finally did. “They didn’t do anything to that bastard except demote him and kick him out. He got no formal punishment for raping a little girl. And once again, I was too late. I didn’t stop him. I failed. Just like I failed to stop Caleb from hurting you.” Tim sat up and hung his head in his hands. Lucy sat up with him and gently rubbed his back. Tim couldn’t bear her touch just then...he couldn’t bear her sympathy and pity when he was the one at fault. He stood up and walked to stand in front of the fireplace...he was still totally naked and so was Lucy. Lucy glanced to the window and noticed it was still dark outside. Apparently they had barely slept, which was why she still felt so tired. She rallied herself, because she was going to do everything in her power to get Tim to stop blaming himself. She walked towards the fireplace, and stood in front of him, facing him. Tim raised an eyebrow, and he reached for her. Lucy grabbed his arm, and put his hand, flat against her chest. His palm tried to caress her, but she held it firmly in place. “Do you feel that Tim?” Tim wasn’t sure where this was going. “Ummm...I feel your skin...your slightly sweaty, incredibly sexy skin.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Is that all you feel? You don’t feel anything else?” Tim saw that Lucy was serious, so he pushed all of his x rated thoughts out of his mind...for now. “Ok...I feel your heartbeat.” Lucy firmly nodded. “EXACTLY. You feel my heartbeat….because my heart is still beating. And my heart is still beating because of you, Officer Bradford. You’re the one that found me. You’re the one that pried open that barrel. You’re the one that did CPR on me, and brought my heartbeat back. You’re the one that saved my life.” Tim looked at her tenderly, but Lucy had to get the rest out. She pushed his hand down harder on her chest with both of her hands. “Tim, why do you think I dropped my ring thaqt day? I KNEW you would recognize it. I didn’t know if the others would, but I knew you would. I knew you would to whatever it took to find me, and I knew you would be the only one that would recognize my ring. You saved me...just as you saved that little girl in Iraq. Stop trying to blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault Caleb took me and tried to kill me...but it WAS you who found me and saved me. It wasn’t your fault that your piece of shit solider raped that poor little girl...but it WAS you who stopped it. You saved her life, just as you saved mine.” Tim took his hand off Lucy’s chest, and grabbed both of her arms and yanked her to him. He cradled her face in his hands. “I don’t know what I did that brought you into my life Lucy Chen...but I’m so damn glad you’re in it.” He kissed her deeply, before slowly pulling her down to the floor with him. They kneeled into each other, never breaking the kiss. Tim had her face between his hands, as Lucy wrapped her arms around his back. They continued feasting on each other as they slowly lowered completely to the floor… and made love two more times before falling asleep in front of the fireplace.

Lucy felt a wet tongue on her face, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t Tim’s. “Ugh! Kojo! Stop it!” Kojo was way past ready to go out. Tim and Lucy had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace after having worn each other out for most of the night. Tim laughed and slowly opened his eyes, before petting Kojo’s head. Then he yanked Lucy on top of him. “This isn’t such a bad way to wake up.” Tim smiled at her and slowly eased her hair out of her face. She leaned down to kiss him...and then jumped up before he could return the kiss. “I’m starving, and we need to come up for air.” Tim got to his feet, and followed Lucy into the kitchen. She began making coffee when Tim came up behind her, and pulled her back into his embrace, his arms encircling her. She leaned back into him as he began nibbling her neck. Lucy moaned. “Tim…..” He turned her around, and kissed her deeply, before lifting her up and setting her down on the counter. He spread her legs, still nibbling on her neck...when he heard the jingle of keys. “Shit!” Lucy jumped off the counter and raced into her bedroom, dragging Tim with her. They barely got the door closed before they heard Sterling and Jackson enter the apartment. Jackson got about 2 feet into the apartment and froze. “Really Lucy? Your clothes are all over the floor...and the fireplace is on?!? I don’t even want to know who’s in there with you! It’s burning up in this apartment!” Jackson went over and turned the fireplace off. Sterling came up to him, smiling. “Jackson, honey, I have a pretty good idea who’s in there with her. Maybe we should go.” But before they could, Lucy came out of her bedroom, smiling from ear to ear, wearing an LAPD tee shirt and her pj bottoms. Tim followed close behind in a pair of shorts he had once left at the apartment...and nothing else. Sterling and Jackson rushed to him, engulfing him in a bear hug, much to Lucy’s amusement. Tim wasn’t much of a hugger with anyone...except Lucy. “Bradford! Welcome home! When did you get in? How are you? Was it really bad over there? Are you ok?” Lucy broke them apart, laughing. “Give him a break guys...he’s been home a week or so, and he’s still taking some time to rest and relax, ok?” Tim grinned and kissed her cheek, and then shook Jackson’s hand. “Good to see you West.” He then shook Sterling’s hand. “Good to see you too Sterling. It’s good to be home. Do you guys want coffee? We were just about to make some?” Jackson shook his head. “I have an idea! Let’s all go to brunch!” Tim really didn’t want to be out in public much yet, but Jackson looked so happy and excited about the idea, that he decided to go along with it. He knew he needed to start to get back to normal, and perhaps his first few outings in public surrounded by friends would make it that much easier. Jackson glanced between Tim and Lucy, grinning. “If we’re going to brunch, you two might want to change first.” Sterling laughed. “I’ll take Kojo out while you two get ready.” 

Forty five minutes later, the foursome were headed out of the apartment building...it probably would have been closer to thirty minutes, except Lucy had managed to talk Tim into another quick round in the shower (it hadn’t taken much convincing.) Lucy decided to ride with Tim, and they would meet Jackson and Sterling. They walked to Tim’s truck, with Tim’s arm around Lucy’s shoulders. He was trying to nibble her neck and tease her as they walked. Lucy abruptly stopped. Tim noticed Lucy’s expression and immediately went on alert. “What is it Luce? What’s wrong?” Lucy looked up at Tim, a worried look on her face. She pointed to Tim’s tires. “Tim...look.” It was then that Tim noticed that all four of his tires had been slashed. He pulled Lucy tightly against him, his head on a swivel. He looked all around, but didn’t see any threat. Lucy quickly fished out her cell phone and called Jackson. He and Sterling hadn’t made it to their car yet, and they came running. “What the hell?” Jackson looked at Tim and Lucy, concerned. Tim shook his head. “I don’t know...one slashed tire could maybe qualify as an accident, but four? Someone did this on purpose.” Tim, Lucy, Jackson and Sterling continued looking all around...when the hairs on the back of Tim’s neck stood straight up. “Everyone inside, now.” He grabbed Lucy, and all four of them all but ran back to the apartment. 

Nate Jeremy couldn’t stop laughing. He knew Bradford was a pussy, but he never expected to see him running with his tail between his legs. He wondered who the cute brunette was that Bradford had all but wrapped himself around. He’d find out soon enough he supposed. The tires on Bradford’s truck had been a very amateur stunt, but it felt damn good. He had to get back to his hotel on Skid Row...not the best part of town, but it was affordable. He couldn’t afford much these days thanks to Bradford. Bradford had ruined his fucking life… and he was going to make sure Bradford paid; starting with that cute little brunette.


	4. Hidden In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Army buddy of Tim's shows up in L.A. to warn Tim that the demons from his deployment are coming for him, bent on revenge...and they mean to use Lucy to get that revenge.

Tim and Lucy were at his house. After filing a police report, and after Tim’s truck had been towed away to be repaired, no one had felt like going out after that. So Jackson and Sterling had gone to Sterling’s house, and Tim had gone back to his house, with Lucy and Kojo. Lucy pulled into Tim’s garage. He glanced at her. “You and Kojo stay here...I’m going to clear the house.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Tim...that’s being a little paranoid don’t you think? It was probably just some punk kid with nothing better to do with his time.” Tim glared at her. “I don’t know what to think at the moment, Boot. Just, please do as I ask, without arguing, for once. Please.” He looked at her a little desperately, which Lucy wasn’t used to seeing. So she simply nodded. He gave her a quick kiss, and then hopped out of her car. He slowly entered his house, as Lucy sat in bewilderment, wondering when the hell everything about her relationship with Tim had gotten so much more complicated than it had already been. She rested her head back against the headrest and damned his deployment. Everything had been mostly fine before he left. And now that he was home, nothing seemed to be fine, at all.

Tim had cleared the downstairs of his house...and found nothing unusual. He was currently in his bedroom, and didn’t find anything out of place there either. He was on his way out of his bedroom to go get Lucy when he froze, and whirled around. There on his nightstand he saw it...or rather didn’t see it. He had kept a picture of Lucy and him together, on the nightstand. It was one of his favorite pictures of them. It had been taken at the end of her very first shift with him as her T.O. Though he had been tough as hell on her that entire shift, at the end of the day, she had told some silly joke as they were walking back into the Mid Wilshire station with Lopez and West, and Tim couldn’t help but laugh at Lucy’s corny joke. Lopez had snapped the picture of the two at just the right time...with Tim and Lucy looking at each other and laughing. Lopez had joked that she had documented a historic moment...the moment Officer Tim Bradford had fallen for his rookie. That picture was no longer on the nightstand. Tim’s first thought was that maybe it had somehow been knocked off and he just hadn’t noticed before..he had been having some pretty intense nightmares after all. Tim was on his hands and knees looking under and around the bed when Lucy walked in. Kojo ran in ahead of Lucy, and crouched into a play stance. “Jesus!” Startled, Tim jumped up, and went into a fighting stance. Kojo froze, and Lucy backed out of the room quickly. Tim relaxed, and hung his head, closing his eyes briefly. “Damnit...c’mon Kojo, let’s go get her.” Tim wandered into his kitchen but didn’t see Lucy anywhere..she wasn’t in the living room either. He was about to go check the garage when he noticed the door in his kitchen leading to this deck was open. He sighed and wandered out onto the deck. She was looking out over his backyard. She didn’t turn around when she heard him coming. He stopped directly behind her, and she still didn’t turn around. Tim gently grasped her shoulders, and bent down to nuzzle the side of her neck. “I’m sorry Boot. You just startled me...that’s all. You ok?” Lucy nodded and sniffled, and Tim realized she was crying. He turned her around, and brought her fully into his arms. “Luce...I really am sorry.” Lucy nodded, and Tim hugged her tightly. He slowly rocked her back and forth. Lucy slowly lifted her head, and they gazed at each other. “I’m sorry too Tim...I’m sorry for everything you’ve been going through, and not realizing it. I guess I just thought when you got back, things would immediately go back to normal.” Tim looked at her sadly. “It never works like that Boot. Even if this had been a normal, run of the mill deployment, shit still would have happened, because shit always happens on a deployment. And it still takes time to readjust to being back home. I guess I should have done a better job of preparing you for that.” He bent his head and kissed her gently. The kiss began to heat up as Kojo began barking wildly. 

Tim reluctantly ended the kiss. “You wait out here.” Tim turned to look inside the house. “Kojo! Come!” Kojo obediently ran back onto the deck. Tim bent down to pet his head. “Good boy, Kojo, good boy. Stay.” Kojo went to stand beside Lucy as Tim went inside and shut the door. Lucy was a little put off at how overprotective Tim was being of her...but she understood why he was acting that way, so she cut him some slack. She wondered who was at the door. But the look Tim had given her when he’d asked her to wait out here had been a slightly fearful one, so Lucy decided to stay out on the deck...and out of sight. Tim walked to the front door, and cautiously looked through the peephole. What the hell? If he wasn’t mistaken, Sgt. Daniel “Dan The Man” Ruiz was standing at his front door...one of the soldiers that had been on the search with Tim when they had found Sgt. Jeremy raping and attacking a young Iraqi girl. Tim wondered why he was here. He opened the door. “Dan, the Man, Ruiz. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tim grinned at Sgt. Ruiz. They gave each other a one armed hug, and Tim invited him inside. Tim had deployed with Sgt. Ruiz several times, and considered him one of his closest friends. They walked into the kitchen. “You want a beer?” Ruiz smirked. “Oh definitely.” Tim pulled three beers out of the fridge. “C’mon, let’s take these out on the deck. Lucy’s here, and I want you to meet her.” A wide grin broke out on his face, as he took the open beer Tim handed him and took a long pull from it. “Lucy? Are we talking about Lucy Chen? The rookie you bitched about two deployments ago, who somehow won you over and now you’re crazy about?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ruiz, that’s the one.” Ruiz grinned even wider. “Hell yes, I want to meet her.” He followed Tim out onto the deck. 

They stepped outside onto the deck, but Lucy was nowhere in sight. Tim looked around, confused. “Lucy? Kojo?” Lucy and Kojo had ducked behind some of the furniture out on the deck. “Ah….we’re right here.” Lucy came out from her hiding spot, grinning sheepishly. Tim shook his head and laughed at her. “It’s ok, Boot. C’mere, I want you to meet this guy. Lucy Chen, this is Sgt. Daniel Ruiz...who we sometimes called Dan The Man. He’s in my Army reserve unit, and we’ve deployed together several times. Ruiz, this is Lucy…” Before Tim could say anything else, Sgt. Ruiz grabbed Lucy in a big hug. Lucy laughed and hugged him back. “I feel like I know you already. Bradford wouldn’t shut up about you… although the tone of the conversation about you has definitely changed from when he first mentioned your name to me.” Lucy took the beer that Tim handed her and raised an eyebrow at him. Tim rolled his eyes, while Daniel smiled at the two of them and sipped his beer. Lucy shook her head and smiled. “I can only imagine what he said about me. He hated me when we first met.” Tim glared at her. “That’s not true at all and you know it, Boot.” Daniel laughed. “Well, it kind of is true, Bradford. I believe when I first heard about Lucy, you used the phrase ‘royal pain in my ass’...several times in fact.” Lucy smacked Tim’s arm. He tried not to smile and pulled her close, before looking back at his friend. “Ruiz, if you’ve come here to start trouble, you can finish your beer, and then get the hell out.” Lucy let go of Tim and went to stand beside Daniel. “Just ignore him, I usually do.” Daniel laughed and pulled her into his side, draping his arm over her shoulders. “I like this one more and more Bradford.” Lucy laughed, enjoying the easy conversation. Finally Tim seem to fully relax, which he hadn’t done since he’d been home, at least that she’d seen. Unfortunately, the light, happy mood was about to totally change. Tim caught the look in Daniel’s eyes, a look he knew all too well. Daniel wasn’t just here for a social call. Tim sighed. “Let’s sit down before you drop whatever bomb you’ve come to deliver.” Ruiz shook his head. “Never could get anything past Bradford.” Lucy started to leave them alone, when Daniel tightened his grip. “Lucy, you need to stick around for this, it involves you too.” Lucy gulped and looked at Tim. He looked back at her, growing more tense with every word. The three of them went to sit down on the deck furniture...Lucy and Tim sat next to each other on the wicker couch, Daniel sat next to Tim in a wicker chair. He took another long pull from his beer.

Tim was tired of the stalling tactics. “Just spill it Ruiz. What’s this about?” Daniel looked at Tim, and then nodded towards Lucy. “Does she know what happened on our last deployment? I mean all of it?” Tim nodded, and grabbed Lucy’s hand. She held his hand tightly in hers. “She knows. I told her everything.” Ruiz nodded, grateful he didn’t have to recount that part of it. “Well, that’s why I’m here. You know my civilian job is a private investigator, right?” Tim nodded, not sure where this was leading. Daniel continued. “So, after they kicked Jeremy out, he disappeared. Like completely disappeared. His now ex wife hired me to find him..mostly because he was late on child support payments. She knew we had served together so she reached out to me.” Tim was beginning to get a bad feeling. “Ok, and? What’s this got to do with me and Lucy?” Daniel pulled out an envelope from his shirt pocket and handed it to Tim. “So, I found Jeremy. Wasn’t really that hard...his ex wife just didn’t know where or how to look. This is what I found in his shitty hotel room...apparently he doesn’t stay in one place very long.” Daniel watched Tim closely. He knew Tim had been greatly affected by what Spc. Jeremy had done...and the lack of punishment that Spc. Jeremy had received. Tim couldn’t believe his eyes. There in his hands were pictures of Lucy, at work, at his house, at her apartment, all over L.A. But she wasn’t the only one in the pictures. There were pictures of Tim too...at his house, at the grocery store, anywhere he had been since he’d gotten back home. Tim looked up in shock at Daniel. “What the fuck?” Daniel looked grim. “He’s been stalking both of you, since you got back from deployment. I also hacked into Jeremy’s social media and email. He holds you personally responsible for ruining his career in the Army, and in essence his life. And judging by these pictures, and the threats I found in his email, he’s coming for you. I don’t know when and I don’t know how, at least not yet, but he’s coming for you...and he’s coming for Lucy too. Because he knows the best way to hurt you, is through her.” Tim looked at Lucy and then hung his head. He was not up to this. He had already failed at protecting her once...and he had failed at protecting that little Iraqi girl too. He couldn’t live with himself if he failed again. Tim tossed the pictures down on the wicker table and stood up, angrily pacing. Lucy looked at him concerned. Then she looked at Daniel...she was so confused and had so many questions. “Daniel...I’m confused. Why does he hold Tim responsible? And why did he receive such a light punishment from what he did on the deployment?” Daniel looked at her, and decided to tell her the whole truth...she could handle it. “He received a light punishment because what he did...that kind of shit goes on a lot more on deployments than you realize. And it’s not just the Army, it happens across all the forces. The military has a lot of the same problems the civilian world does...gangs, white supremacy, domestic violence, kiddie porn rings, you name it it’s there. There’s all kinds of shady shit that goes on in the military, that’s kept hidden deep in it’s shadows. And a lot of that is kept out of the mainstream news. Because right now our military is a strictly volunteer force. It won’t stay that way if the general public ever becomes aware of how widespread this shit is. Spc. Jeremy was part of a kiddie porn ring in Iraq. Everyone identified in that ring was a soldier, and they were demoted and kicked out of the Army and sent home...but that was it. If the Army had taken this higher up the chain of command, they risked more and more publicity. At least that’s the official reason I was given.” Lucy stared in shock. She had no idea this kind of crap went on in the military. “Ok...that really sucks, but why is he holding Tim responsible? Surely he knew that he would be punished, no matter who caught him?” Daniel went into the kitchen to get another beer for himself and Tim, with Tim and Lucy following close behind him. He opened the beers and walked over to Tim. He handed Tim a beer and shoved him into a chair. “Sit down Bradford, and calm down.” Then he sat down on the couch and looked at Lucy, who was still standing. “Spc. Jeremy holds Bradford responsible because Bradford wouldn’t let it go. Bradford wasn’t able to get any more of a punishment for him, but he raised enough of a stink about it that it ruined every other area of Jeremy’s life. He lost everything when the truth came out about what happened on that deployment. But because it happened when he was on deployment, that means that military law applies to his case, not civilian law. And the Army pushed this case as far as it wanted to. He holds Bradford responsible for ruining his life, so now he’s going to try and ruin Bradford’s life… in as painfully a way as possible.” Daniel looked directly at Lucy, and she got the message. Lucy squared her shoulders. “So you came here to warn Tim?” Daniel nodded. “That, and I came here to stop Jeremy. Because if he was willing and able to do that shit in Iraq, he’s probably doing it in the civilian world too. And because I’m sick and tired of assholes like Jeremy finding ways to get into the military. There are a lot of good men and women who serve this country...and they sacrifice enough as it is. They shouldn’t have to deal with shitbags like Jeremy on top of everything else.”

Tim eyed his good friend over his beer, which he’d finished half of already. He shook his head and put the beer down. He stood up, facing Daniel. “I want in on this, ASAP.” Daniel nodded, and sipped his beer. “I figured you would. Define ASAP.” Tim smirked. “As in right the fuck now ASAP. I don’t have to report back to the LAPD for three more weeks.” Lucy walked over to Tim and stood beside him. “Count me in too.” Tim turned his head and glared at her. “No. Hell, no. This isn’t negotiable Boot. The safest place for you is on the job.” Lucy started to argue and Daniel raised an eyebrow as Tim and Lucy got in a heated argument. She’d been the only woman he’d ever seen able to knock down Tim’s defenses and give back everything to him that he dished out. He really liked her. Tim stormed out to his deck. Lucy crossed her arms and closed her eyes, and shook her head. Daniel watched Tim try to get himself under control. Daniel sighed and walked over to Lucy. “Lucy...I know this is hard. But, hear me out on this ok? Dealing with the regular shit that happens on a deployment is hard enough as it is. But something like this? It’s enough to ruin lives. Bradford and I are what we call Sin Eaters. We deal with the absolute worst of what the human race is capable of dishing out. The shit we’ve seen on deployments is like nothing you’ve ever experienced, and I hope you never do. Sometimes on deployments, we have to do things that go against everything we believe in, and stand for. We do that so that others don’t have to. We eat the sins of humanity, to keep the cause we’re fighting for untainted. But that’s not all this is about, at least for Bradford…” Daniel glanced worriedly at his friend outside, and then looked back at Lucy. “Bradford told me what happened to you when you were still a rookie...his rookie. He’s never forgiven himself for that. He felt like he was too late to save that little girl in Iraq...the same way he was too late to save you.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “But damnit Daniel, he did save me! I’m still here!” Lucy huffed in frustration and looked like she was about to go on a tirade. Daniel held up his hand, trying to calm her down. “Yes, you are still here, and he did save you, in that respect. But he wasn’t able to save you from all of it. He wasn’t able to save you from being kidnapped, and buried alive. He saved that little girl’s life in Iraq...but he didn’t save her from being raped. He still carries a huge burden of guilt...because he’s the one that told you to go out with Caleb that night. And it was a soldier under his command who raped that poor little girl. In his eyes, the thing that he’s best at, which is being a sin eater, he’s failed at...twice now.” Lucy looked down at the floor, wiping away tears. Oh, poor Tim. She looked back up at Daniel, who smiled at her sadly. “So how do I get him to let go of all that guilt?” Daniel looked at her. “You get him to understand that no one can eat all of the sins that exist in this life. No one has ever been able to get that through to him before. But if anyone can, it’s you Lucy Chen. My money’s on you.” Lucy had an idea of how she would get that message across to Tim...but she wasn’t exactly sure how or if she could pull it off.


	5. Cat And Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy, and Daniel are playing a game of Cat and Mouse with Nathan. Lucy comes face to face with Nathan, but doesn't realize who he is. Tim continues to battle his demons and fight for a future with Lucy...and no one realizes that someone who is considered a friend is actually a foe.

Nathan Jeremy sat in Neven’s Bakery and watched as Officer Lucy Chen and her partner strolled in. Chen and Lopez were almost at the end of shift, and Lopez had insisted on a pick me up before heading back into the station to finish up paperwork before going home. Nathan watched as Lucy glanced his way and smiled, before moving up to the cashier to place an order. Judging by the reaction on her face, she had no idea who he was. He smiled back at her. Lopez frowned. “You know that guy, Chen?” Lucy turned to look at Angela. “Nope, never seen him before in my life.” Lopez rolled her eyes. “Then why are you smiling at him?” Lucy smirked. “God, you sound just like Tim. I wasn’t flirting with him, I was just being friendly.” Angela rolled her eyes, and handed her money to the cashier as she collected her and Lucy’s orders. Lucy took her coffee and creamed filled chocolate doughnut and started to argue, as they turned to head back out. “Hey, you didn’t need to pay for mine too.” Angela was already chowing down on her apple fritter. “It’s no big deal. I’m just being friendly.” Lucy laughed as she and Angela headed out the door. She saw the guy smile at her again as they passed by him...only this time, his smile seemed to send chills up her spine. Lucy smiled softly at him, but as she and Angela walked out the door, she had quickened her pace, just a tad. 

Tim was frustrated. He and Daniel had practically torn apart Nathan’s crappy hotel room...and hadn’t found anything. Tim huffed in frustration. “He’s not going to keep anything here in this shitty hotel room. We need to find where he lives. My guess is it isn’t too far from Los Angeles.” Daniel straightened, having just torn out the last drawer in the small chest of drawers and looked at Tim approvingly. “You’re right. You’d make a good detective Bradford...why don’t you try for it?” Tim shook his head. “Maybe someday...but right now, I’m not ready to be off the street yet.” Daniel laughed. “You mean you’re not ready to leave Lucy alone on the street, without you.” Daniel laughed harder when Tim started to deny it. “Save it Bradford. You already told me you passed up the first promotion they offered you to finish training her, remember? Well, as far as I can tell, you finished training her a while ago...and yet, you’re still on the same beat as her.” Tim quickly looked away, and Daniel sighed. Lucy might have broken down several of Tim’s walls, but she obviously still had a few more to go. Tim sat down in the ragged, worn out looking chair by the tiny window. He looked out and saw nothing but trouble, nothing but threats, nothing but potentially dangerous scenarios. Daniel came to sit on the bed, across from Tim. He looked at his good friend, and wondered what it would take to make Tim whole again. He wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling Lucy would know. “Man, you have got to let that shit go. You can’t hold yourself responsible for what happened to Lucy. You can’t hold yourself responsible for what happened to that little Iraqi girl either.” Tm looked at Daniel. “I failed to stop either of them from being hurt. I failed, twice, to see the threat coming.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Maybe so. But you know what you didn’t fail to do? You know what you accomplished, twice? You saved them...you saved them both, from dying. There’s not many that can say that they saved two lives. C’mon...you’re right about Nathan’s shitty apartment. It’s about an hour from here, and I know exactly where it is. Let’s go.” Tim and Daniel left...not bothering to hide the fact that they’d been there. They didn’t need to anyway...this hotel was on Skid Row. Most likely, Nathan would get back to the room, and just assume someone had tried to rob him. It was mostly the truth.

Lucy’s phone chirped. She had a text. Unbeknownst to Tim, Nathan had given Lucy his number, because Nathan had agreed with Lucy that she should be in on this with them. Lucy fished her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Nathan. He had given her an address and directions on how to get there. Lucy frowned. She was suddenly aware that Angela was talking to her. “Hello, earth to Lucy? So do you want to come or not?” Lucy quickly looked up at her, realizing they were back at the Mid Wilshire station, and parked. Angela was already out of the car, with her door open, peering down at Lucy. “Ugh..sorry, what?” Angela shook her head and laughed. “You were on another planet the entire ride back to the station. I said do you want to come over for dinner tonight or not? I’m not cooking. Wes is working late, and Nyla is coming. I thought we could have a girl’s night...pizza, wine, girl talk. Do you want to come?” Lucy was always secretly thrilled to be invited whenever Nyla and Angela had plans. Normally she’d have jumped at the chance...but not tonight. Clearly Tim and Nathan were on some kind of secret mission...and she was going to be in on that mission too, regardless of what Tim said. Lucy smiled, and shook her head. “Thanks, but no. Tim and I have plans.” She hopped out of the car and quickly shut the door. Angela shut her door and they started walking towards the station. Angela looked at her with a hopeful smile. “So things are getting back to normal with you two?” Lucy laughed. “I wouldn’t say that. We’re treading lightly right now. Look, Ang, I’m crazy about him, and he’s crazy about me. But that deployment was rough on him. So much happened...it really took a toll on him, and he’s just not handling it well.” Angela stopped walking and grabbed Lucy’s arm to get her attention. Lucy stopped and looked at her. Angela gave her a troubled look. “I know what happened. Wes and I took Tim lunch the other day...and he kind of had this mini breakdown I guess. He told me what happened on that deployment Lucy. I can’t even imagine…” Angela shook her head sadly, then looked back at Lucy. “Tim was already still feeling guilty for your abduction...and now this? It’s really eating him. I’m really worried about him honestly...and I’m worried about you too. Sometimes people we love, who mean the world to us...sometimes they can really hurt us, even without meaning too..if they’ve been through a traumatic experience that they aren’t dealing with.” Lucy nodded and looked down. “I know...I’ll be careful. I promise.” Lucy hugged her friend and walked inside the station. Angela followed her inside, and couldn’t help but worry about what lay ahead for Tim and Lucy. Lucy had run to the locker room, telling Angela she’d come in early tomorrow to do the paperwork from shift. Lucy quickly changed into street clothes, and was out the door again ten minutes later. Angela had given her a worried look as Lucy had rushed out the door. She was just going to be able to beat rush hour, much to her delight.

Tim and Daniel had just pulled up to a tiny apartment complex in Palmdale, Ca., about an hour outside outside of L.A. Tim got out of Daniel’s car and looked around. “What a dump.” Daniel looked around and shrugged his shoulders. “Eh...I’ve stayed in worse.” Tim snorted. “Yeah...on a deployment maybe. You sure he’s not here?” Daniel shrugged his shoulders. “Beats me… I don’t see his truck anywhere in the parking lot. But who knows, maybe he couldn’t afford that piece of crap truck anymore. Even if he is here, I don’t think you or I have anything to worry about.” Daniel sent a smug smile to Tim, who smiled back in return. “True. Let’s go.” They got to the door of Nathan’s first floor apartment. Within ten seconds, Daniel had picked the flimsy excuse for a lock, and they were inside. Tim and Daniel cleared the apartment. Nathan definitely wasn’t there. Tim relaxed, fractionally. “Ok, so what are we looking for here?” Daniel was already sitting at Nathan’s desktop computer. “I’m going to try and hack into this thing...you look around. Anything that relates to you or Lucy, or the deployment might be something.” Tim nodded and started in the tiny kitchen, looking in the fridge. He pulled out a soda can and unscrewed the top of it. Daniel looked at him, eyebrows raised. “You think he hid a flash drive or something in a soda can?” Tim started to explain when he heard a familiar voice. “D.E.A.R. method Daniel. Four principles of concealment. D- Deception. E- Elusive. A- Access. R- Repulsive. At least, that’s the method that Officer Bradford taught me.” Lucy walked in and shut the door, looking smugly at Tim, who was currently glaring at both her and Daniel. Daniel stood up and smiled at her. “Well, well, looks like someone was paying attention during her training.” Tim rolled his eyes and went back to looking in the fridge. “Yeah, she paid attention during her training. Too bad her selective hearing kicked in once I was no longer her T.O.” Lucy went over to Tim. “You’re not going to argue with me about being here? Are you mad at me?” Tim sighed, and straightened, as he looked at her. “No, what good would it do? I can’t even keep you safe when you do listen to me.” He closed the door to the fridge. He looked at her sadly and then walked away. He went into the bedroom, needing to distance himself. Lucy sighed as she walked over to an air vent and began pulling off the screen. Daniel looked at her impressed. “Not bad Lucy. He didn’t even throw a fit that time.” Lucy glanced up at Daniel. “No he didn’t...that usually means he’s more hurt than anything else. Maybe I shouldn’t be here.” Lucy found nothing hidden in the vent. She replaced the screen and stood up looking at Daniel. Daniel patted her back reassuringly. “You should absolutely be here. If he can see you with his own eyes, he knows you’re safe. And what safer place could you possibly be than with him...and of course, me?” Lucy smiled. Tim came out of the bedroom. “I didn’t find a damn thing. Ruiz, did you stop flirting with Lucy long enough to find something?” Daniel laughed and put his arm around Lucy’s shoulders. He knew he was messing with Tim, but he couldn’t help it. “If you’re stupid enough to make room Bradford, then you only have yourself to blame if someone else takes advantage of a golden opportunity.” Tim rolled his eyes, and Lucy laughed. Daniel gave her shoulders a quick squeeze, then he let her go. “I downloaded everything from this computer to a flash drive. It’s going to take more time to hack than I want to risk here. I’ll see what I can dig up when I get back to my place.”

While Daniel and Tim were discussing things, an idea came to Lucy. She had zeroed in on the words ‘flash drive.’ She saw a very used litter box on the floor by the small entrance to the kitchen, and got an idea. She went over to the litter box, and dumped the litter into a trash can. Daniel and Tim had stopped talking, and were watching her. Daniel was curious...”Umm..Lucy, what exactly are you doing? If you need to use the bathroom and don’t want to do it here, we can go to my place. It’s not that far from here.” Lucy laughed. “Maybe later. DEAR method, remember? R is repulsive. The last place you want to look for something is the first place a criminal wants to hide it.” After emptying the litter box, she flipped it over and smiled triumphantly. “I knew it!” Daniel looked at Lucy in awe, as Tim couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride. He didn’t always realize it, but Lucy had paid attention to every single word he had said, and every single thing he had done, when he was her T.O. There, taped to the bottom of the litter box, in a small plastic bag, was another flash drive. Lucy looked up and smiled at Tim, who couldn’t help but smile back. “Nice work, Boot. Very nice.” Their eyes held for several seconds, before Tim walked over as Lucy removed the flash drive from the bottom of the litter box. She handed it to Tim, who looked over at Daniel. “Bingo.” Daniel nodded. “Indeed. Let’s download it to my laptop and then get the hell out of here.” Lucy look concerned. “You think he’s coming back here?” Daniel shook his head. “No...at least not yet. He’s having too much fun playing cat and mouse with you and Tim. He’ll probably go back to his hotel room. I’d say he’ll be in L.A. for the next few days, at least.” Lucy nodded as Daniel finished downloading the flash drive. He handed it to Lucy, who put it back in the plastic bag and taped it back to the underside of the litter box. Then she dumped the used litter back into the box. 

Nathan laughed to himself all the way back to his hotel room. Lucy hadn’t had a clue who he was. What kind of dumbass cop was she? He shook his head. He had just come from Tim’s house...he hoped Tim liked the gift he had left for him. He got to the door of his hotel room, walked in and…froze. Son of a bitch! He looked around at his hotel room, which was now in shambles. Every drawer had been pulled out, everything in each drawer was now all over the floor. The mattress had the bedding ripped off and tossed about the room. The mattress itself was on the floor. He slammed his hotel room door, and flipped the flimsy lock into place. He was furious. But his mind quickly began racing… was this just some random burglary? A druggie maybe looking for a quick score? At first he thought it might be, but then he decided against it. As he looked around his room, he noticed nothing was missing. The room had been ransacked, but nothing had been taken. Someone had clearly been looking for something. But who? Was it possible Bradford knew he was in L.A.? Had Bradford already figured things out? Doubtful, or Bradford would have shown himself by now. He was sure it wasn’t Lucy. She had given no sign in the bakery that she knew who he was. He was still looking around, when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number. He answered. “Yeah?” The voice on the other end was harsh. “What the fuck are you doing in L.A.? I told you to leave Bradford alone. He has no idea about any of this...but it won’t stay that way if you keep fucking with him. You’ll get us all exposed. I already covered your ass once in Iraq. You fuck up again, you’re on your own.” Nathan grew angrier with every word. “I lost of everything because of that son of a bitch! I can’t even find a job that pays enough for me to eat, because of him. You still have your cushy job, and your family, hell, you just got another medal for your latest deployment didn’t you? I don’t have a pot to piss in!” Nathan was about ready to throw the phone across the room, when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone again...and it was deadly calm, which was never a good sign. “Bradford is not responsible for what happened to you, you’re responsible for that. I told you, you couldn’t do that shit that close to the base. There were safe locations set up for that, all you had to do was go to one! You couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to get to one of the houses, so that’s on you. I don’t like repeating myself. Leave Bradford alone. Because if you don’t, and any of us get exposed because of your recklessness, they’ll never find your body.” Nathan stared into his phone. The caller had hung up. He knew they meant business. But in his mind, Bradford was most definitely responsible, and he was going to get what he deserved. 

Lucy parked in front of her apartment. Daniel had gone back to his place, and she assumed Tim had gone with Daniel. She got out of her car, and locked it. She went inside her apartment building...and froze. There, leaning against the wall by her front door, was Tim. He had his eyes closed. Lucy quietly approached. Tim opened his eyes, turned his head, and looked at her. He looked so tired, and so sad. But there was also something else in his eyes that Lucy could see. She slowly walked up to him. He straightened away from the wall, and looked down at her, not saying anything. Lucy looked up at him, and the air between them sizzled. She turned to face her door and unlocked it. She had barely gotten inside when Tim followed her. He went inside, and slammed the door and locked it. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, and grabbed her face in his hands. His lips crashed down onto hers. Lucy moaned and opened her mouth for him and his tongue slid inside. He backed her against the front door, hard, never breaking the kiss. He began feasting on her neck as Lucy leaned her head back, moaning. “Tim….” Lucy moaned his name, as she dropped her purse on the floor, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tim pulled her blouse aside and nipped her shoulder. “Let me have you Lucy, please, let me have you.” Lucy brought his face back to hers, and saw the almost desperate look on his face, and kissed him deeply. She slowly pushed him down the hallway, as they tore each others clothes off along the way, until they were in her bedroom. They tumbled naked onto her bed. Lucy felt her back go deep into the mattress as Tim stretched out on top of her. He stared down at her and smiled. Lucy gently caressed his cheek, and Tim leaned into her palm. He slowly bent down as she leaned up, and they shared another dreamy kiss. Tim pulled back and stared at her. He hadn’t been able to stop staring at her since he had come back home from deployment. Lucy sighed as she looked up at him. “I thought you went back with Daniel to his place.” Tim shook his head. “I was going to...until he told me that if I didn’t come back here with you, he was going to. I don’t share well.” Lucy laughed at that. “Is that the only reason you came back here?” Tim smirked, but then his expression turned tender. “No...I came back here because I needed to. I need you, Luce. More than I want to admit sometimes.” Lucy smiled as Tim leaned down and kissed her deeply. Lucy moaned as she felt his tongue sliding down her throat, as his hands began sliding down her legs. She arched against him, curving one leg around his waist, as they slowly made love. It was several hours later when Tim drifted off to sleep in Lucy’s arms. His head was resting against her chest, and her heartbeat had soothed him to sleep. Lucy laid awake long after Tim had fallen asleep. She wished she could take his pain away, and make his demons go away. She was glad that at least for tonight, he would be able to sleep with no demons and nightmares, hopefully. Tim would find no demons or nightmares tonight...he wouldn’t find those until he got back home the next morning, and found the gift Nathan had left for him.


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foe is revealed, and it costs someone their life. Tim is at his breaking point...and Lucy does everything she can to help him hold it together.

Tim entered his house with a big smile on his face, and a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich from Neven’s Bakery. He had spent all night at Lucy’s wrapped around her. He had slept deeply, after making love to her a record seven times (some of it honestly fucking, some of it definitely making love), and shook his head. He had slept through the night with no nightmares, for the first time since he’d been home from deployment; and he knew it was all because of Lucy. Try as he might, he knew there was no denying she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He just wasn’t sure what exactly to do about it. The last time he had married it had been a disaster. He wasn’t sure marrying another fellow cop was the right decision, although he had been thinking about it. Lucy was everything he had always wanted...everything he had always hoped for with Isabelle. But he was still gunshy, although he couldn’t seem to keep any kind of distance between him and Lucy, neither personal or professional, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered if maybe that was a sign; a sign that maybe, finally, he was headed towards his happily ever after, his forever. He wolfed down his breakfast sandwich in four bites (he had worked up quite an appetite thanks to Lucy), and gulped his coffee down. He finished his breakfast, tossed the sandwich wrapper and to go coffee mug in the trash, and went into his bedroom. He started stripping, and was headed towards the connecting master bathroom, when he froze. There on his nightstand was a picture...two pictures actually, in a double frame. He knew who had put it there. His blood boiled as he stared at the two pictures. On the left frame was a picture of a smiling Lucy in uniform…she was laughing, with a lock of her hair having blown free from the bun she always wore on duty. On the right frame was a picture of the little Iraqi girl...and she wasn’t smiling. The picture of her had obviously been taken during her rape; her face was contorted in pain, and a single, fat tear ran down her cheek as her eyes stared blankly back from the picture. Tim got the message clearly…Nathan had obviously put these two pictures here for Tim to find. And he meant to hurt and violate Lucy the same way he had that little Iraqi girl. Tim grabbed the double picture frame off of his nightstand and hurled it against a wall..breaking it and shattering the glass. He quickly put his clothes back on, and rushed out the door. He had to get to Lucy. 

Daniel was furious as he stared back at his laptop. The flash drive Lucy had found at Nathan’s apartment had identified everyone in the kiddie porn ring..their names, their identities on the internet, everything. No fucking wonder Nathan and all the others had skated through what they’d done on that fucking deployment. His boss on that deployment, Lt. Linc Devlin, had been part of the kiddie porn ring. That explained a hell of a lot. Lt. Devlin was friends with all the right people, both in politics, and the military. He would know exactly how to hide this kind of thing, and would have the right help to do it. Daniel and Tim had always suspected someone must have been on the inside to help ensure the soldiers involved all got little to no jail time. He whipped out his phone to call Tim. He didn’t feel the barrel of the gun pointed to the side of his head until it was too late. He never got a chance to utter a word, before his brains were splattered all over his laptop. 

Lt. Linc Devlin felt a single tear slide down his cheek. He had been on several deployments with Daniel. He had liked him. Hell, he had loved him like the brother he had never had. But Daniel, and Tim, had gotten too close to the truth, and would have to be silenced. Linc knew he was a monster, but he had accepted it long ago. He had done a perfect job of hiding the monster that lived inside him. He put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder...not noticing the blood dripping onto the carpet. He squeezed Daniel’s shoulder briefly. Then he grabbed Daniel’s laptop, which still had the flash drive inside of it, and left Daniel’s house. He had to keep his secrets, no matter what the cost. But, little did Linc know, Daniel had made a copy of that flash drive, before he even knew what was on it...and he had mailed it to Lucy. 

Lucy dragged herself into the Mid Wilshire station, limping. Lopez laughed at her. “Girl, you really kicked that guy’s ass. I’m proud of you Chen!” Lucy snickered. “Yeah well, my ankle paid the price for it.” About thirty minutes ago, Angela and Lucy had pulled over a drunk driver. He had gotten a little touchy feely with Lucy; Lucy had put his ass on the ground, but not before twisting her ankle in the process. Angela raised an eyebrow at her. “You want me to take you to the ER to get checked out?” Lucy shook her head, “No, I’ll just ice it when I get home.” They had just passed the front desk in the lobby when Lucy heard her name called. “Hey Chen, you got a package delivered.” Lucy frowned at the desk sergeant. She walked to the front desk. He handed her the package. Angela came over, curious. “Who’s it from?” Lucy glanced at the package and then at Angela. “Oh...a friend of Tim’s. I’ll explain later.” Lucy took the package, and whipped out her cell phone calling Daniel...but of course, there was no answer. Angela shrugged her shoulders and went into the break room to get coffee. 

Lucy was worried, and wasn’t sure what to do. She had tried to call Daniel for the last hour..she had texted him too. He hadn’t responded to calls or texts. She thought about calling Tim, but she didn’t; he was already dealing with so much. She called Monica, but wasn’t able to reach her; Monica was out of town on some big case. She went to the locker room, and bumped into Angela, who looked like she was ready to leave. Angela frowned at her. “Chen, you ok?” Lucy shook her head. “I need your help. You can’t ask any questions, and you can’t tell anyone.” Angela smiled...her badass smile...and Lucy felt a sense of relief. “Let’s go; you’re driving.”

Lucy pulled up in front of the small house in Rancho Vista, Ca. According to her internet searches, this was were Daniel lived. She parked the car and turned it off. It was just before sunset...and all seemed well as she and Angela got out of Lucy’s car. Angela looked at Lucy questioningly. “Who lives here?” Lucy took her personal weapon out, and Angela raised an eyebrow. “An Army buddy of Tim’s.” Angela glanced at the house and then back towards Lucy. “You want to tell me why we’re going to knock on his front door, armed?” Angela had pulled her personal weapon out as well. Lucy looked at her. “We’re not going to knock. That package I got earlier at work? It was from Daniel, the guy who lives here. And he’s not answering any calls or texts.” Angela looked doubtful. “So maybe he’s not home, or asleep or something.” Lucy shook her head. “He always answers me. Just trust me Lopez. As Tim used to always tell me, ‘cop eyes.’” Angela got it. She and Lucy closed in on the front door. “Ok, Chen, I’ll go in low, you’re high.” Lucy nodded. They got to the front door and Angela gave a hand signal countdown. Angela kicked in the door, and they went in. Lucy gasped at the sight before them; Daniel was hanging over the side of his office chair, facing an empty desk. Blood had pooled on the carpet on the side of the chair. He was clearly dead. Lucy rushed to him. “Daniel! Oh no, Oh God.” She checked for a pulse, but he was gone. She looked at Angela and shook her head. Angela looked grim. “We’ve got to call this in Chen. Let’s check the rest of the house first.” 

After they cleared the house, Angela called it in. The Rancho Vista PD showed up within 10 minutes. Angela also called Sgt. Grey and explained the situation. He had been kept appraised of Tim’s return from deployment, and the situation that had followed. “Someone needs to get to Officer Bradford before he finds out. Hell, someone could be after him too.” Angela nodded. “I agree sir. I’ll stay with this scene and send Lucy.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Fine...but I want her and you to check in regularly.” Angela agreed. “Roger that sir.” She hung up with Sgt. Grey and went over to Lucy, who was standing by Daniel’s body. “You need to get over to Tim’s. ASAP. I’ll stay here and give a statement. We’ll regroup as soon as I’m done here. And keep Sgt. Grey in the loop. I’ll get one of these guys to give me a ride back to Mid Wilshire.” Lucy nodded and quickly fled the house. All she could think of was getting to Tim.

Tim walked into his house and slammed the door, furious. Daniel wasn’t answering his texts or calls. Neither was Lucy. He had gone to Mid Wilshire, only to find out that both Lucy and Angela had abruptly left right before the end of shift, and hadn’t told anyone where they were going. He had tried to get ahold of Angela, but she had answered her phone only long enough to tell him to go home and wait for Lucy. What the hell was going on? He was just about to text Lucy again when he heard a furious pounding on his front door. “Tim! Tim!” It was Lucy and she sounded panicked. He rushed to the front door and jerked it open, and then jerked her inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. He grabbed her shoulders. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying you and Daniel all fucking day! What the fuck is going on?” Tim took a deep breath after exploding at Lucy, and it was only then that he noticed her favoring her ankle, and her haggard appearance. Her eyes were also red and swollen...like she’d been crying. He pulled her into his arms. “Lucy? Baby talk to me...what happened?” He felt her shoulders shake and could tell she was crying. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was to drop another weight on Tim’s shoulders. She wasn’t sure he could take any more. But there was no avoiding it. Tim hugged her harder. “Lucy...talk to me. Please.” Lucy lifted her head from his chest. She cradled his face in her hands and gently kissed his mouth. She eased away, and took his hand, leading him to the couch. They sat down, and Tim looked at her intently. Lucy felt horrible for what she was about to do to him...and only hoped he would find a way to handle it. She took both of his hands in hers. “I need to tell you something.” Tim felt his stomach drop. Another bomb was about to drop on him...and he didn’t know if he would be able to handle it. Lucy looked away and then back at Tim. “There’s no easy way for me to say this…” She hesitated, and Tim kept watching her...waiting...and dreading. “Daniel’s dead. Someone shot him. It looks like an execution. One shot to his temple.” 

Tim couldn’t process the words. Lucy had just told him one of his good friends was gone...but the words just wouldn’t sink in. Tim stared at her...but Lucy knew he wasn’t seeing her. She tried to grab him and pull him close, but he shoved her away and went to the kitchen. Lucy closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard Tim clattering around in the kitchen, before he went onto the deck. Lucy leaned back against his couch, and had no idea what to do. She suddenly felt exhausted. Before she had realized it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Lucy woke up groggily...the weeping had woken her. She was confused at first as to why she was asleep in her uniform on Tim’s couch. Then the memories came rushing back. She berated herself for having fallen asleep. She saw the door to the deck was still open...and heard the weeping again. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and then dragged herself off the couch, and went onto the deck. She found him sitting literally on the deck, his back pressed up against the side of the house. He had a bottle of whiskey beside him...but he had barely drank any of it from what Lucy could tell. His knees were drawn up, and he had his face buried in them. And he was crying his heart out. Lucy crouched in front of him, and put her hand on his folded arms that were across his knees. “Tim? Oh honey, I’m so sorry about Daniel. I’m so sorry.” Tim blindly reached for her, and Lucy pulled him into her arms and held him. She gently rocked him as Tim wept for the friend he had lost forever. 

Lucy heard a noise and whipped her head around. There stood Angela, and Wes, and John, and Monica. They all looked at Tim with such pity and such sympathy in their eyes. Tim looked up, and saw Monica. He buried his head in Lucy’s chest. “Make her go away Luce...please. I don’t want her to see me like this.” Monica did a good job of hiding the hurt in her eyes, as she went back inside the house. John followed her. Lucy’s heart melted...Tim hadn’t wanted to Monica to see him this vulnerable, but he had no problem letting Lucy see him like this. She pulled him closer as another wave of grief hit him. Wes gently hugged his wife. “You stay out here with them...I’m going inside and put something together. I doubt anyone has eaten, and we all need to.” Angela kissed him. He was definitely her rock, and was great at being the glue to hold everyone together. Wes gently smiled at her, before going inside. Angela looked at Lucy. “I’m going inside to help Wes. I’ll be just inside if you need me.” Lucy nodded as Angela went inside. Tim still hadn’t looked at anyone...his face still buried in Lucy’s chest. His weeping had stopped, but he held tightly onto her like she was a life preserver. Lucy cradled his head, and continued to rock him. He was in so much pain, and had endured so much shit these last 12 months. She would give anything to take his pain away. 

About thirty minutes later, Tim gently pushed Lucy away. He felt completely empty. One of his best friends was gone...as Tim looked at it, it was a third failure on his part. He leaned back against his house, and closed his eyes. He wondered when he’d gotten to be such a screw up. Lucy scooted next to him, and gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head onto her shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts? Though at this rate maybe I should charge more.” Tim felt a ghost of a smile flash across his face. Tim breathed deeply, but Lucy cut him off. She knew exactly where this was going, because she knew him so well. “Don’t even thing about it Bradford. This is NOT your fault. And I will personally kick your ass myself if you even try to blame yourself for this.” Tim closed his eyes. “You don’t understand Lucy. I tried to warn Daniel. I knew something was going down. And once again, I was too late.” Lucy turned her head and pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “You weren’t too late. Why do you have this obsessive need to think you can save the world? That’s pretty arrogant on your part.” Monica had been listening from the doorway and smiled. Oh yes, Lucy Chen was definitely good for Tim Bradford. She had been about to come out and offer to relieve Lucy, but Lucy clearly had things under control. She went back inside Tim’s house. Tim glared up at Lucy. “Arrogant? Are you serious right now?” Lucy glared back at him. “Yes, I’m serious right now. You’re Officer Tim Bradford with the LAPD...you’re not God. You don’t get to control everyone and everything on this planet. You acted like that all through my training, and I have to tell you Tim, I’m fucking sick of it, so stop it. Now.” Tim tried to glare at Lucy, but he just couldn’t. He let out a watery laugh, and felt the last of his tears dry up. He pulled Lucy to him, and buried his face in her hair. He had no idea what he’d do without her. But he knew he had to find out, because she wasn’t safe around him.

They went back inside, and everyone looked at him. Tim was shocked to find a small crowd in his house. “What the hell is this?” Monica stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. “This, is what love looks like Tim. Now, we’ll all leave if you want. But just know we’re all here for you.” Tim looked at Monica tenderly and hugged her. “I’m sorry Rabbit. I just didn’t want you to see me like that…” Monica shrugged it off. “It’s fine. Now I can go out on my date with John.” Tim looked over at Nolan, who looked at Tim rather sheepishly. “She exaggerates. It’s not a date...exactly...we just...we just..” Tim continued to stare at John, as Lucy hid a smile. Monica looked over at John. “We just what?” Poor John looked around, desperate for any kind of help. Lucy took pity on him. “Look you guys, Wes and Angela are whipping up something for dinner. I’m sure Tim could use the company. Stay for dinner...and we’ll figure things out after that.” Dinner wound up consisting of pizzas, because Wes had gotten a work call and had left Angela in charge of dinner...which she had burnt to a crisp. As they all sat around eating pizza and drinking wine and beer, Lucy was grateful everyone had stayed; she noticed Tim had barely touched his food.

After everyone had left, Tim and Lucy were snuggled in his bed. They had had mind blowing sex...Lucy was walking funny when she went to the bathroom to clean herself. Tim hadn’t told her about the pictures he had found in his house that Nathan had left for him. He and Lucy were wrapped up in each other, as she drifted off to sleep. Tim couldn’t stop thinking about what they had found on the flash drive that had been mailed to Lucy. Now he knew, for certain, that Nathan was coming after him and Lucy...to kill them. But now he had more than just Nathan to worry about...he had his boss in the Army, as well as several others. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, and he would avenge Daniel’s death. But in order to do that, he had to get Lucy out of harm’s way...and that meant letting her go.


	7. False Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim turns to the last person anyone expects for help...his father. Lucy comes face to face with their stalker, and Tim receives a chilling phone call.

Lucy took a quick shower, and hurriedly got dressed. She was going to be late for work. She opened the bathroom door and almost ran over Tim. He barely saved the coffee mug filled with coffee. “Easy Boot. Where’s the fire?” Lucy laughed at him and looked at the coffee mug. “Is that for me?” He leaned down and kissed her deeply. “No, it’s for me...but I’ll share.” A look of sadness flashed across Tim’s face. He still was in shock over Daniel’s brutal murder. Lucy took the mug from him and gulped some coffee down, cringing. “Uggh...why don’t you learn to drink it with cream and sugar? That stuff tastes like battery acid.” Tim smiled at her. “Because you know exactly what battery acid tastes like, right?” Lucy rolled her eyes. She sat on his bed and quickly put her boots on. She looked up at him as she was tying her boots. “What are you doing to do today?” Tim looked away, uneasily. “I’m going to Rancho Vista. There’s no way in hell Daniel’s death was a suicide. And before they even get a chance to go down that road, I’m going up there to assist in the investigation. Whether they like it or not. I’m also going to go see Monica and apologize. I think I really hurt her feelings last night.” Lucy nodded. Tim had hurt Monica...but their friendship was deep, and she knew it wouldn’t take much for Monica to forgive him. Lucy smirked at him. “She’s probably at John’s place.” Tim nodded and sighed. “Yeah well, I don’t feel comfortable just dropping over at Nolan’s. I’ll get her to meet me somewhere.” Lucy stood up. Tim looked at her, almost desperately. He set his coffee mug down on his dresser and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply, before pulling her even closer, and cradled her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He’d have to remember this day for a long time. Because he wouldn’t allow their personal relationship to go any further. She was in danger because of him. And until Tim had eliminated the threat, there was no future for him and Lucy. Lucy looked up at him and smiled. I’ll text you later ok?” She gave him a quick, but passionate kiss, grabbed her purse and car keys, and headed out the door. She gave him one last glance back over her shoulder, and sent him her heart stopping smile. Tim would forever carry that moment in his heart. He smiled and waved, and then gently closed the door. Lucy reached her car, and then looked back, once more at Tim’s house. Maybe she should call in sick and stay with him...he seemed off somehow. And the way he had kissed her before she left, it felt like he was kissing her goodbye...forever. She pulled her cell phone out and was about to call in sick and stay with Tim when it began to ring. Angela was calling. “Hey! I picked up your funky tea that you like on my way in...are you going to be here soon?” Lucy sighed...oh well. She smiled into the phone. “Yeah, I’m just leaving. I’ll be there soon.” She hopped in her car and drove away.

Tim pulled up in front of Nolan’s house. He had decided against going to Rancho Vista. He knew there was no way they’d let him anywhere near the investigation, and he had no more time to waste. The situation was exploding, and he had to get ahead of it before anything else happened. Monica had insisted that he come here to meet her...Tim wasn’t sure exactly why. Tim had nothing against Nolan, and Nolan was now “kind of seriously” dating Monica, one of Tim’s oldest and dearest friends. Still, he and Nolan weren’t exactly best pals. But he figured he had been enough of a pain in the ass lately, to basically everyone. So, he drove to Nolan’s, without complaining at all to Monica about it. He parked in front of Nolan’s house. Tim was impressed with how well Nolan had not only restored the house, but the property as well. He might have to get Nolan to help him with a project or two. He got to the front door and raised his hand to knock when the door opened. “Nolan? Are you off today?” John nodded...he was still intimidated by Tim. “Yes. I mean yes sir, I am. Monica’s waiting for you in the living room. You have any trouble finding the place, sir?” Tim scowled at him. “Nolan, you’re “kind of seriously” dating one of my best friends. Because of that, you and I will probably seeing a lot more of each other socially. So cut the Sir crap.” Nolan nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. Umm.. I mean..” Tim rolled his eyes. He leaned closer, and whispered into John’s ear. “As long as you don’t hurt Monica, we’re good. If she even so much as suffers a mood swing because of you, they won’t be able to identify you even with dental records. Are we clear?” Tim pulled back, smiling to himself. He liked John, honestly, but he also liked messing with him. John’s eyes were wide as saucers. “I understand, I’ll do my best, but Monica was kind of moody before I met her.” Tim laughed. “Yeah, that’s why I dumped her. Good luck with that.” He started to come inside when John stopped him. “Sir...I mean Tim. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Tim raised his eyebrows in question. “Sorry? What exactly are you sorry for? Are you causing problems for Monica already?” Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned at Nolan, but Nolan stood his ground. “No, it’s not that. I’m sorry for what happened on your deployment...Monica told me about it. And I’m sorry for the loss of your friend. You’ve been through a lot of...well, frankly, you’ve been through a lot of shit in the brief time I’ve known you. I’m sorry for that.” John stuck his hand out. Tim grabbed it in a firm handshake. “Thanks Nolan...that means a lot. It definitely has been a rough time for me lately.” 

Suddenly Monica appeared behind John, and she looked different to Tim. This Monica seemed more relaxed, not near as uptight, as if all her defenses were down. Who would have thought the one to bring down Monica’s walls would be Nolan of all people. Tim smiled to himself and shook his head. Monica smiled back at him. “Are you through harassing John?” Tim grinned. “For now.” John ushered him inside and shut the door. “I’ll give you guys some privacy. I need to call Henry back anyway...more wedding stuff.” John rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone and went to call his son. Before he got even a couple of steps away from Monica she pulled him to her, and smiled as she kissed him. John smiled back at her, and winked. Then he went off to call Henry. Monica looked back at Tim, who shook his head. “Of all the people, Rabbit...I can’t believe you fell for Nolan.” Monica laughed. “Yeah, it kind of threw me for a loop too.” Tim turned serious and pulled her into a hard hug. “I’m really sorry Rabbit. I wasn’t trying to hurt you or shut you out.” Monica sighed and laid her head on his chest. “Yes you were. You weren’t trying to hurt me, I know. But you were definitely shutting me out. Since you seem to be doing that to everyone, I’ll forgive you this time. Let’s go sit down, and you can tell me EXACTLY what the fuck is going on. And I mean every damn detail Tim.” Tim sighed and followed her into Nolan’s living room. He sat down on the couch, and wasn’t even sure where to start. He pulled out the flash drive that Lucy had found at Daniel’s house. “I guess I’d better start with this.” Tim slowly got the story out, and with each word he spoke, Monica’s heart shattered a little bit more. By the time he was finished, Tim was in Monica’s arms, silently crying. Monica was holding him, while she glanced worriedly at John, who had rejoined them about halfway through Tim’s story. John hadn’t realized the private hell Tim had been in. And now he was not only fearful for Tim, but Lucy as well.

A few hours had passed, and Tim was still at Nolan’s. The three of them had been brainstorming on what to do. But it was hard to know who exactly Tim could trust with the flash drive, and the details of what happened on the deployment now that Daniel was dead. Tim knew in his heart he only had one option left, and he had to take it. The one person left that could help him, was the one person Tim didn’t want any help, or anything at all from. But he was the only person left. Tim glanced at the flash drive as Monica vigorously shook her head. “Tim that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard of. You’re not thinking straight right now...which is no surprise. You’ve been through hell these last few months. Let me have the flash drive. I can take it to people that I KNOW you can trust.” Tim shook his head. “It’s a military issue Rabbit, not a civilian one. And besides, the more people that find out about this flash drive, the more people are in danger. No one else is dying on my watch!” Tim had told Monica about his idea and her eyes had almost popped out of her head. “But Tim, you haven’t spoken to your father in years! You have no idea if you can trust him!” Tim thrust the flash drive into his pocket. “Dad might be a prick, especially to me. But if there’s one thing he’s not, it’s a criminal.” Monica was surprised at the heated tone in Tim’s voice as he defended his father. Monica rolled her eyes. “Oh please, he used to beat the shit out of you.” Tim nodded his head. “Yeah, he did. But as much as he used to beat me, if anyone even looked at me the wrong way, Dad was all over them. He might have been my abuser, but he was also my fiercest protector. I have to take this to him...it’s the only card I have left to play, and he’s the only one left, besides you, that I can trust.” Monica looked surprised at that. “You still have Lucy.” Tim shook his head. “No, I don’t. And she’s been dragged enough into this already. She doesn’t need to be involved with this, or with me anymore. I’ll call you later. Tell Nolan I said Thanks.” Tim left, and shut the door as John had come back into the living room, beers in his hand. “He left?” Monica nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. John put the unopened beers on the coffee table and pulled her into his arms. “Shhh...it’s ok Monica. Tim’s tough, he’ll be ok.” For once in her life, Monica didn’t know if Tim would be ok. He had always come out on top of any sticky situation he managed to get himself into...but she wasn’t sure he’d come out on top of this one. 

Lucy sat in Neven’s Bakery, all alone. She had called and texted Tim, and so far he hadn’t responded back. Her shift had ended a little while ago, but she hadn’t wanted to go home. She sipped her chai tea latte, lost in thought. Angela had invited Lucy over to pizza and movie night with her and Wes, but Lucy had declined. Lucy didn’t notice the man standing before her at first. She glanced up quickly, startled out of her thoughts. The man sent her a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. So hi, my name’s Mike.” Nathan Jeremy stuck his hand out, and Lucy sent him a shy smile. She shook his hand, and glanced around the bakery, which was mostly empty. “Umm hi..I’m Lucy.” Nathan sent her his best smile. “Do you mind if I join you? I’ve seen you in here before.” Lucy hesitated, but at the same time, she really didn’t want to be alone. Lucy smiled at him. “Sure, that would be nice.” Nathan smiled back at her and sat down with his coffee. They began the casual small talk, chitchat. Lucy told him about working for the LAPD...Nathan aka Mike, gave her some sob story about being in Los Angeles to settle his dead mother’s estate. “I had no idea L.A. was so big! My mother had just moved here shortly before her death...I never got a chance to make it out here before she passed away.” Nathan looked sadly into his coffee. Lucy, ever the compassionate one, felt sorry for him. “I’m so sorry Mike. That must be hard, being in a strange city, and then dealing with the loss of a loved one on top of it.” Nathan nodded. “Yeah, it’s definitely not the trip I had planned out here. Say, you want to get out of here, and maybe go for a walk somewhere? I really don’t want to go back to my mom’s house yet and deal with more of her things.” Lucy glanced outside and saw that it was still daylight and sunset was still about an hour away. She felt it was safe. “Sure, we can walk around the block if you want. There’s some cool shops and restaurants I could show you...but then I really do have to get home.” They left the bakery and struck up a leisurely pace. “So, Lucy Chen, do you have a boyfriend?” Too late, Nathan realized his mistake...Lucy had never told him her last name. They had walked halfway around the block, and Nathan had made sure they had walked in the direction of his crappy truck. They were just in the shadow of one of the buildings, which mostly shielded them from view. Lucy’s eyes widened, as she quickly glanced at Nathan. “How did you…” Nathan was on her in a second. He grabbed her arm, and applied pressure at the crease of her outer wrist, below her pinkie finger, known as the spirit gate point. A couple of minutes later, Lucy was fast asleep in his arms. He quickly carried her to his truck, and placed her in the passenger side, and fastened the seat belt. Then he quickly zipties her wrists together, and her ankles together. He slammed the door, and rushed to the driver’s side. He sped away towards his hotel on Skid Row. 

Tim had been sitting outside his father’s house in Ojai for the last fifteen minutes. His father had been retired from the U.S. Army for just over a year. Although his father didn’t live that far away from him, Tim hadn’t seen him in years, and only spoke to him over the phone or email about once or twice a year. Tim sighed and got out of his rental car. His first order of business that day had been to rent a car...in case he was being followed. Maybe it was being overly cautious, but with everything that had happened lately, he wasn’t taking any chances. Tim had parked in the circular driveway in front of his father’s sprawling, one level, house. He sure as hell hoped his father was home. He hadn’t seen any vehicles in the driveway, and he hadn’t contacted his father to let him know he was coming. Partly because he wanted to talk to him as little as possible, and partly because he was being overly cautious. Tim walked down the walkway lined with monkey grass. He got to the front door, and started to knock, when he remembered his father hated that. He rang the doorbell instead. He steeled himself...he knew his father would be pissed off that he hadn’t called first. He was about to ring the doorbell again when it opened. Retired Colonel Stephen Bradford opened the door and was shocked down to his toes. There stood his son, his only son, who barely acknowledged his existence. Something must be horribly wrong for his son to show up here, unexpected, and unannounced. “Timothy?” Colonel Bradford and his son were almost identical in looks...the same height, same lean build, same eyes. The only difference was Tim had dark blonde hair that he had gotten from his mother. Colonel Bradford had jet black hair...although it seemed to be graying these days. Tim stared back at his father. “Colonel. I know this is unexpected, and I apologize for that, but it was unavoidable.” Tim felt like he was back in middle school and had been caught eating an extra cookie out of the cookie jar. He looked down at his feet. Suddenly a smiling Lucy entered his mind, and all of the sudden he got a horrible feeling he couldn’t shake. Tim went from standing straight, almost in a military stance, to barely standing at all. He looked up at his father with a pleading, desperate expression. “Dad, please. I need your help.”

Colonel Bradford frowned at his son...something was definitely wrong. He nodded, and ushered Tim inside before closing the door. He led Tim into his study. He motioned to the couch for Tim to have a seat. Tim sat down on the brown leather couch. He hated this couch. It was the couch he had always sat on whenever his father was handing out ridiculous punishments for minor infractions...like the time Tim had to clean his entire bathroom with a toothbrush because he had missed curfew by one minute. Tim sighed and looked at his father. “I really don’t even know where to start Colonel.” Colonel Bradford sighed. Instead of sitting down, he went over to the wet bar and poured himself and Tim three fingers each of scotch. He handed a glass to Tim, then sat down in the matching leather chair with his glass. He took a sip of scotch and looked at Tim. “Let’s start with this drink, and then you can tell me what the hell brought you all the way out here to see me, the very last person you want to see.” Colonel Bradford eyed his son as he took a sip of his scotch. “You look like hell, son. Despite what you think of me, I can tell that something is clearly wrong. And also despite what you may think of me, I will do whatever I can to help you, with whatever it is. You’re my son. I love you, and have always loved you, even if I may have shown it poorly.” Tim looked at his father, stunned, his glass stopped halfway to his lips. His father had never, ever been that open with him before. He had also never been that kind to him before. Tim couldn’t remember the last time his father had told him he loved him. His father had been like a drill sergeant to him, while growing up. It was exactly what Tim needed to hear, and it gave him the courage to open up to his father. By the time Tim got done telling his dad the whole, messy story, both his glass and his dad’s glass were empty. His father got up and took Tim’s glass from him, and got them both generous refills. 

Colonel Bradford swirled the scotch around in his glass, watching it. Then he looked up at Tim, who studied him intently. “If even half of what you told me is true, you’re going to need help. And not the kind of help you have access to; the kind of help I have access to. But son, you need to get something straight, and I mean right now. This kind of thing, the Army will do whatever it has to do to keep it as quiet as possible. Justice will be served, but it won’t resemble any type of justice you recognize. And it won’t make the 6 o’clock news. It will be handled internally, and you might not like the way it’s handled.” Tim sighed and looked into his drink. “That’s not right dad, and it’s not fair. This little girl was raped! And she’s not the only one...there are kids all across that godforsaken country suffering exactly what she did. Not to mention the kids in this country when sons and bitches like Jeremy make it back home. He’s probably doing the same thing here that he did over there. It’s not right!” Colonel Bradford looked at his son...he had always had a much bigger heart than was good for him, in the Colonel’s opinion. He calmly took a sip of his drink. “I didn’t say it was right, son. And I didn’t say justice wouldn’t be served. There’s civilian justice, and there’s military justice, and they are two totally separate and different entities.” Tim narrowed his eyes at his father. “You knew about this.” Colonel Bradford didn’t even flinch at the ugliness in the accusation Tim had just hurled at him. He took another sip of his drink. “There were rumors, and innuendos. Did I suspect something like this was going on? Yes. Could I prove it? No. And I certainly didn’t expect that anyone on your deployment, under your command was engaging in this type of behavior.” Tim knocked back the rest of his drink and slammed his glass on the table beside him. Of course his dad would try and find a way to blame him for this. “Did you even look? Did you even try to do anything? Or did you just turn your back on this the way you always turned your back on me.” Colonel Bradford sighed and took another sip of his drink. “Bringing up our family’s past is not going to help you solve your current problem. But, son you need to understand...this kind of nonsense has been going on in the military for a long time, long before you enlisted, though not quite so brazenly. Why do you think there are troops who get sent out on suicide missions? Most of those guys that are sent on those missions are the ones the military doesn’t want coming back, except in a box. A man dies for his country, on a suicide mission, and more often than not, that man is also a pedophile, or a rapist, probably both, and he comes home a hero...but he also comes home dead, and is no longer a problem for the military or society. Everybody wins.” Tim shook his head. “It shouldn’t be like that dad!” Colonel Bradford sadly nodded his head. “You’re right. Of course it shouldn’t be like that, but it is. Because we don’t live in a perfect world, son. And we never will. So we do what we have to do to make this one as tolerable as possible.” Tim looked at his father, and felt hopeless. Colonel Bradford stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to his son. He put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “I’ve got people that you can trust with this, people that I trust. You’re only in this alone if you choose to be. I want to help you Timothy. I don’t want to lose my only son. But you have to understand that what I said before, it stands. There’s a way to handle this situation. But it won’t be the civilian way, it will be the Army way...and sometimes that way is not very pretty.” Tim sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. “I just want to get justice for that little girl dad. I want Spc. Jeremy to pay for what he did, and what he’s still doing.” Colonel Bradford nodded, and gave Tim’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I can promise you, Timothy, he will pay...but the price might be higher than you realize.” 

Lucy groggily awoke, tied to a chair. No, no, no, no, no! No, this can’t be happening again! Lucy was having a full blown panic attack. She started sweating, and struggling to breathe, with the gag in her mouth. “Shit!” Nathan had just entered his crappy hotel room, with some take out food, and saw Lucy was struggling to breathe. He dropped the bags of food on the bed, and rushed over to her. He tore the gag from her mouth, and Lucy gulped in deep breaths of air. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. “Damnit, Lucy, what the fuck is wrong with you? I didn’t even hurt you, I just put you to sleep.” Lucy gasped. “Water...please...water….panic attack.” Nathan went to a small cooler beside the bed and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water. He opened it and quickly brought the bottle to Lucy, pouring some water into her mouth. She choked and coughed. “Slowly...small drinks.” She gasped the words out. Nathan followed her instructions, and gave her tiny amounts of water until she could breathe calmly again. He sat down on the bed, and nervously ran a hand through his hair. “You scared the shit out of me Lucy.” Lucy glared at him. “Well, I can’t say I’m sorry. You abducted me and tied me to a fucking chair!” Nathan held his hands up, trying to calm her down. “I’m not going to hurt you! Look...I even brought you dinner. I’m not going to hurt you Lucy, I just needed you for bait. I’ll let you go when this is finished, I promise. I know you don’t believe me, but I promise. You’re not the one I want to hurt.” Nathan opened a bag and pulled out a greasy cheeseburger. He took a big bite of it. He unwrapped another cheeseburger. “Are you hungry? I got you some food. You can eat it now or later, whichever.” Lucy stared at him...clearly he was nuts. But she was absolutely going to get herself out of this situation as quickly as possible, and she needed to keep her strength up. She had been too busy on shift to manage more than a couple of bites at lunch, and she was starving. She looked back at Nathan. “I’d like to eat now, if it’s ok.” Nathan nodded and held the cheeseburger to her mouth. She took a big bite. She swallowed, and took another bite. He put the burger down. “Do you want water or coke to drink? I have both.” Lucy wanted the caffine, but, settled for the water. She needed to stay hydrated. “The water is fine, thank you.” Nathan held the bottle up to her mouth, and helped her drink it. Then he sat down on the bed. “I’m going to finish eating, and then I’ll feed you, ok?” Lucy nodded as Nathan took another big bite of cheeseburger, and stuffed some french fries into his mouth. “You know, you’re being quite civil to me, for being a kidnapper and all.” Nathan laughed. “Like I said Lucy, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve no reason to hurt you, at all. You’re just a means to an end.” Lucy nodded. “Well, if you don’t want to hurt me, then what do you want?” The look on Nathan’s face sent chills down her spine. “I want Bradford’s blood...all over me. And I want to hear his screams as he dies. Don’t worry...I’ll make sure you’re asleep for that part.” Lucy stared back at Nathan. “You’re the one….you’re the one who raped that little girl on Tim’s deployment! You’re the one who’s been following us!” Nathan grinned. “Smart girl! I knew you’d figure it out. Yeah, that was me. And don’t give me that look Lucy. No one gives a shit about that little girl, or anyone in that hellhole of a country.” Lucy gaped at him, and Nathan stormed over to her, shouting in her face. “You have no fucking idea what we have to go through in countries like that! You have no idea how hard it is to lose everything! I lost everything because of that damn deployment, and because of Bradford!” Nathan stopped shouting, and forced himself to get control. He bent down in front of her. He groped her as he felt around for her cell phone. Lucy cringed and looked away. “I promise I won’t hurt you Lucy. You’ll love everything I do to you. And when I kill you, I’ll make it quick. It won’t hurt, I promise. And you won’t have to worry about watching me kill Bradford...you’ll be gone by then.” Lucy looked at Nathan, her bottom lip quivering slightly. “You...you said you wouldn’t hurt me.” Nathan rolled his eyes. “I won’t. For christ sakes, it’s not like I’m going to shoot you or something.. After I’m done with you, I’ve got sleeping pills for you. You won’t feel a thing, I promise.” Lucy’s mind was racking...she had to find a way to get out here of here, and she had to find a way to warn Tim.

Tim had just left his father’s house, after copying the flash drive for him. He only hoped he was doing the right thing. He knew his dad was a prick...but he also knew, in his heart, that his dad would help him. He was quite surprised at the way his dad had responded to his unexpected appearance. Maybe, just maybe, he and his dad would find their way to a normal father/son relationship after all. Tim mulled it over in his mind as his phone rang. He grabbed it out of the cup holder and looked at the screen. It was Lucy. He almost didn’t answer it, but then felt bad. He had been dodging her all day...because he had wanted to avoid this conversation. But the sooner he broke things off with her, the better it would be for him...and her. He answered on the fourth ring. “Lucy...I’m sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I..” Tim was cut off by a scream. He blood ran cold. “Sorry Bradford, this isn’t Lucy. Oh don’t worry, she’s right here with me, and she’s nice and comfortable, we actually just had dinner.” Tim pulled over to the side of the road and parked, turning on his hazard lights.. He quickly pulled up his text screen and texted a frantic message to Monica. ‘Jeremy has Lucy. He’s calling my cell from Lucy’s. SOS.’ He quickly put the phone back up to his ear. “Bradford? You there? What, you don’t care that your girlfriend is with me? I guess you two aren’t as close as I thought.” Tim took a deep breath. His voice was deadly calm as he spoke. “If you touch one hair on her head, you’re going to wish I had killed you in Iraq by the time I get done with you Jeremy.” Nathan laughed. “Yeah, yeah, big talk over the phone. Hate to let you go buddy, but Lucy and I are going to finish our dinner. I’ll call you back in an hour, with instructions.” Tim heard Lucy scream his name, before the call was disconnected. Tim floored it all the way back to L.A. He had failed Lucy once...he was not going to fail her again. He would do whatever it took to save her...even if it meant sacrificing himself.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and his father, Colonel Stephen Bradford, join forces to save Lucy. But as they arrive where Lucy is being held, they realize they aren't the only ones there. Someone else has arrived, determined to silence Lucy and Nathan forever.

Nathan carried an unconscious Lucy into his dump of an apartment. He looked around quickly, holding her in his arms. All seemed as it should be. As far as he knew, Bradford and Ruiz hadn’t figured out where he lived. He placed Lucy on the old, lumpy couch. She still hadn’t regained consciousness, and her hands and her feet were ziptied. He had knocked her out with a sedative when she’d gotten a little too feisty during dinner. Nathan stared at her. She really was a beautiful woman, and up until he had revealed himself to her, she had seemed like a really nice person. He was almost sorry that he was going to have to kill her. He glanced around his apartment, a sadness overtaking him. He knew this was most likely his last night on earth. But that was fine with him. He had lost everything...his career in the Army, his wife, his children, his family, his friends. All because of that nosy, self righteous Tim Bradford. If he had just fucking left everything alone, things would be fine. But Nathan knew that it wasn’t all Bradford’s fault...as much as he hated to admit. It was also the fault of the monster that lived inside him. The monster that he had fought so hard against since he was a small child; the monster that finally won the war within himself, when Nathan was a teenager and had finally accepted who he was. He pulled out his wallet, and pulled out a faded picture from it. It was a picture of Nathan, and his young family, in happier days. He had never touched his children inappropriately. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t gone after others. He only hoped that the monster that lived inside him hadn’t taken up residence inside either of his children. He wanted a better life for them than what he had been given. Snapping back to the present, he stuffed the picture in wallet, and stuffed his wallet into his pocket. He had a trap to set. 

Tim was almost back to L.A. when a thought occurred to him...he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. Nathan Jeremy was a bastard, but he was a smart bastard. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to still be at his hotel with Lucy. Now that Jeremy had alerted him to the fact that he had Lucy, Tim knew that Jeremy would take her somewhere else...but where? Tim had been on the phone with Sgt. Grey when he was flooring it back to L.A. In just a few minutes he knew his whole team, along with the SWAT team, and God knew who else, would arrive at the hotel on Skid Row preparing to breach. Tim also knew they wouldn’t find anything. He pulled his phone out and called his father. His father answered on the second ring. “Timothy? Are you back in L.A.?” Tim felt the words tumble out of him. “I need you dad. Jeremy kidnapped my partner, Officer Lucy Chen. I know where he’s staying in L.A., but I don’t think he’s got her there. I think he’s holding her back at his apartment, which is in Palmdale.” Colonel Bradford sighed. “You’re more than likely right...what do you need?” Tim closed his eyes and prayed. “Some good luck. I’m sure that the SWAT team and whoever else my Sergeant called is moving in on the hotel. They won’t get to Palmdale in time. I have to get to her dad, I have to save her. I can’t fuck this up, not again.” Colonel Bradford heard the desperation in his son’s voice and got the feeling his partner meant more to him than he was letting on. “I’m on my way. Text me the address.” Colonel Bradford hung up the phone. Tim came up on the exit to Palmdale and floored it, leaving L.A. behind. Unbeknownst to Tim, Colonel Bradford had been on the phone himself, with the help he had referred to in his earlier conversation with Tim...the shadowy figures hidden deep within the government who quietly took care of problems like this. They were already on their way to Nathan’s apartment. Unfortunately, so was someone else. Colonel Bradford quickly went to his closet in his bedroom, and pulled out a bullet proof vest with double inserts, and strapped it on. Then he went to the gun safe hidden in his study and took out his two favorite weapons...a sniper rifle, and a desert eagle handgun. He grabbed more ammunition for both weapons, even though he kept them locked and loaded. He loaded his weapons into the back of his vehicle. He was soon screaming down the darkened highway on his way to Palmdale. He only hoped he got there in time to save his son.

SWAT had surrounded the hotel on Skid Row. Sgt. Grey was currently arguing with the SWAT commander. “We don’t have time for negotiations Commander. This nutcase has been stalking two of my officers, and he’s holding one of them hostage in there right now! I want you to breach!” Commander Atkins had his hands on his hips and was glaring at Sgt. Grey. “Don’t tell me how to run my team Sergeant!” Sgt. Grey bowed his head, trying to hold onto his patience. The longer they argued, the more they were risking Lucy’s life. “Look Commander...the officer that’s being held in there, it’s Officer Chen.” Commander Atkins raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Officer Chen? The same Officer Chen that was abducted last year?” Sgt. Grey nodded gravely. “Yes, it’s her.” He looked pleadingly at Commander Atkins, who nodded. “Ok, then. We breach.” He radioed his team to prepare to breach; chaos ensued. A window was broken and a flash bang grenade was tossed inside into the room. It went off. Moments later, the SWAT team made entry. And moments later, they came right back out. Sgt. Grey looked at Commander Atkins in confusion. “What the hell?” Commander Atkins held up a finger, as he listened to his team radioing back to him. He looked at Sgt. Grey, concerned. “Sgt. Grey, there’s no one in that room. Wherever your officer is being held, it’s not here.” Sgt. Grey looked back towards the hotel room, stunned. He fished his cell phone out and called Tim, who didn’t answer. Just then he turned as someone shouted his name and saw someone running towards him...it was Monica. “Sgt. Grey! Sgt. Grey!” She sprinted across the parking lot and almost crashed into him. He caught her in his arms to steady her on her feet as she gasped for air trying to catch her breath...Officer Nolan was right behind her. “They aren’t here. Lucy’s being held at an apartment in Palmdale. Tim texted me that her abductor had her, and was using her cell phone to call him. I had my team trace the call. Her phone pinged off a cell tower in Palmdale. My guess is that’s where Tim is headed.” Sgt. Grey looked back at Nolan, who nodded. Sgt. Grey cursed. “Shit! Palmdale is a damn hour from here, there’s no way we can get there in time!” Sgt. Grey looked at Monica, who looked back at him, determination in her eyes. They both nodded at the same time. Sgt. Grey turned to Commander Atkins. “This is Special Agent Reynolds with the FBI...she’s a personal friend of Officer Chen’s. We think we know where Chen is.” Monica quickly relayed directions to the apartment in Palmdale to Commander Atkins...she had gotten the info off the flash drive that Tim had shown her. Commander Atkins nodded at her. He was a veteran, and had always had a high respect for Officer Bradford, as well as Officer Chen. Anyone who could survive what she had was ok in his book. “Then let’s go.” He turned and shouted to his team. “Mount up!” He radioed his team the exact location of the apartment. It was way out of their jurisdiction, but they didn’t care. Two of their fellow Officers were in a life or death situation, and they were going to go get them, no matter what the cost.

Lucy groggily awoke, and realized she was no longer in a hotel room. She was on a very smelly, very lumpy couch. She quickly realized she was in Nathan’s apartment. Her vision slowly came into focus. The apartment was dark, and deadly silent...until she heard the voices. She turned her head and saw Nathan on his knees, with a gun pointed to his head. She didn’t recognize the person holding the gun. “What the absolute fuck Nathan? I told you to leave Bradford alone. I told you to leave his friend alone. You not only disobeyed me, but you’ve started a goddamn war with the LAPD! Do you realize how reckless this is? Do you realize we could ALL be exposed?” Nathan sobbed, pleading for his life. Lucy rolled off the couch, and managed to scoot herself behind it, out of sight. She jerked her arms as hard as she could and winced in pain. She broke the ziptie, but man it had hurt. Her arms were freed, and she was prepared to fight. The man holding the gun didn’t seem to notice. “If you’re going to do it, then just fucking do it! You’re as big a piece of shit as Bradford is!” Nathan yelled at the man pointing the gun to his head, defiant as ever. Lt. Linc Devlin barely glanced as he pulled the trigger and blew Nathan’s brains out. He turned to the couch, and saw that it was empty. 

Tim heard the shot, and was about to breach the door when he felt a strong arm yank him back. He prepared to fight when he recognized the Colonel’s whispered voice. “Quiet!” He turned and looked into the eyes of his father. Tim’s father had been a sniper in the Army for most of his career, before his career began to become more political. In a situation like this, his father’s skills would come in very handy. “You heard the shot dad. We’ve got to breach. Lucy could be hurt!” Colonel Bradford looked back at his son. “We do this the right way. Get your emotions out of this.” Tim glared at his father. Colonel Bradford shook his head and stepped towards a window, crouching underneath it. He barely raised his head and looked inside. He didn’t see Lucy, but he did see a man with a gun...and he saw Nathan sprawled on the floor. He crouched back down and made his way back to Tim. “One, by the couch, he’s armed. I didn’t see your partner. Jeremy’s down.” Tim nodded. He silently went up to the front door and began picking the lock, as quietly as possible, feeling a sense of strong disappointment. He had wanted to be the one to bring Nathan Jeremy down...he had actually been looking forward to beating the shit out of him. Tim glanced around quickly and saw that his father was gone.

Lt. Devlin started looking around the tiny apartment. He didn’t want to kill the girl, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t leave any witnesses. He finally made his way to the back of the couch and saw Lucy crouching there, still groggy from the sedative Nathan had given her, but preparing to spring. “I’m really sorry about this miss. None of this was supposed to happen.” He raised his gun and prepared to fire just as Tim got the door open. Lt. Devlin whirled around and fired, just as Tim fired. Another bullet came crashing through the window, courtesy of Colonel Bradford, and hit Lt. Devlin in the forehead. Tim fell to the floor, just as Lt. Devlin did. Lucy screamed. “Tim!” She had managed to get her hands out of the zipties, but not her feet. She scooted over to Tim, who was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. She frantically pressed her hands on his wound. Tim groaned in pain. Just then Colonel Bradford walked through the door. “Ambulance is coming, son.” He squatted by his son. He stripped off his vest, and then his shirt. His shirt was probably cleaner than anything he’d find in this apartment. He gently moved Lucy’s hands out of the way, bunched his shirt up, and pressed it to Tim’s shoulder. Tim was sweating, and breathing heavily. Gasping, he made introductions. “Lucy…this...is...my dad.” Tim closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. “Colonel…this...is...my...partner. Officer….Lucy...Chen…” Tim began to fade away from consciousness. Colonel smacked his shoulder, and the ringing pain brought Tim right back. “Goddamnit!” Lucy stared at Tim’s father, in shock. What the hell was he doing here? “Easy son, deep breaths. Ambulance should be here any minute.” Colonel Bradford heard another vehicle approach. “Lucy...hold this, I’ll be right back.” Lucy held his shirt in place as she watched Tim’s father stroll to a vehicle. It was a dark SUV. The driver’s window rolled down briefly, and then rolled back up again. The vehicle slowly drove away. Tim’s father walked back into the apartment and squatted next to Lucy. Lucy looked at him in confusion. “Who was that?” Colonel Bradford glanced at her, his poker face giving nothing away. “Nobody.” Lucy decided she was better off not knowing. Tim glanced at his father, who was looking at him. Suddenly the flashing lights of an ambulance appeared...and right behind them was an LAPD SWAT team, along with several police cars. Colonel Bradford stood up. “I got this. Officer Lucy Chen, it’s nice to meet you. You take care of my boy.” He strolled out, and went to deal with everyone who was jumping out of their vehicles. Lucy watched him walk towards Sgt. Grey. She looked back at Tim, who was staring at her, a half smile on his face. Lucy smiled at him. “So that’s your dad?” Tim nodded weakly. “Yep.” Lucy shook her head and laughed. “Well, that explains a lot.” Tim rolled his eyes, and was soon surrounded by medics. He felt a needle go into his arm, and passed out into oblivion. 

Lucy sat with Tim in his hospital room. The bullet had miraculously missed anything vital, and had been a through and through. It had left a big hole in his shoulder, but that was it. Tim had come through the surgery to close him up just fine. He was sound asleep in his hospital bed. Lucy held one of his hands in both of hers. She leaned forward in her hair and rested her head on his hospital bed. She was soon fast asleep. 

Lucy felt a gentle shake of her shoulder, and slowly came awake. She saw Colonel Bradford standing over her. “You’ve been hear a long time Officer Chen. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep? I’ll sit with him. I’ll call you the minute he wakes up.” Lucy nodded and started to rise, but she remained sitting where she was. She looked at Tim and sadly shook her head. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from coming. Colonel Bradford frowned at her. He pulled a chair next to her and sat down. “Lucy? What is it?” Lucy looked sadly at Tim’s father. “Oh Colonel...it’s just that Tim has been through so damn much in the last year and a half. Everything that happened with his ex wife..my abduction...my first abduction, when he was still my training officer. Then everything that happened on the deployment. He blames himself for all of that. I know he’s home, but it feels like a big part of him is still stuck back there in Iraq.” Colonel Bradford nodded. “Lucy...may I call you Lucy?” Lucy nodded at him. Colonel Bradford continued. “Deployments can be hard, even when they aren’t as screwed up as this one apparently was. Am I correct in my impression that you and Timothy are more than just partners?” Lucy smiled sadly at him. “Well, we seemed to be headed that way. Then the deployment happened and he wasn’t the same when he came back.” She looked at Tim, and Colonel Bradford could see all the love she held for his son. Lucy looked back at the Colonel. “I’m not sure he wants to go back to what was happening between us. I’m not sure if he can. He still blames himself for what happened to me.” Lucy told the Colonel the entire sad story of what Caleb Wright had done to her. The Colonel gave her a look of sympathy, and then looked at his son regretfully. “Timothy has always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders...and that’s probably my fault. His mother left when he was young. Oh she stayed in touch with Timothy, and was a part of his life, but he lived with me, most of the time, when I wasn’t deployed. I didn’t know how to be a father, I knew how to be a soldier. I raised him that way...that was all I knew. I see now I was wrong to do that, but hindsight is 20/20 as they say.” Lucy sent him a kind smile. “Tim really hasn’t told me much about you honestly.” The Colonel nodded his head sadly. She looked at Tim, who stirred, but didn’t wake up. She looked back at the Colonel. She had a hunch, and she was going for it. “Colonel Bradford, who was in the dark SUV that came to Nathan’s apartment? I saw you go out and talk to them.” For whatever reason, Colonel Bradford felt himself falling under Lucy’s spell...and he couldn’t lie to her. He wouldn’t tell her the truth, exactly, but he wouldn’t outright deny anything either. “I can’t really get into that Lucy. Let’s just call them my friend, and leave it at that.” A bright smile slowly spread across her face. “Do you think your friends could help me? I think I know how to bring Tim home...all the way home...from his deployment.” Colonel Bradford looked at her and smiled as Lucy began to explain her plan. Tim sure was lucky to have someone who loved him enough to move and heaven and earth for him...because that’s just what Lucy Chen was about to do...with the help from Colonel Bradford of course. Colonel Bradford nodded, approving of her plan. “It will probably take me a few days...but Timothy will need that long to recover anyway. You go home and get some sleep. I’ll call you when he wakes up.” Lucy stood up and smiled at Colonel Bradford, quickly writing down her cell phone number for him on a pad beside Tim’s hospital bed. She leaned down and kissed Tim’s forehead gently. She stood up. “Goodnight Colonel Bradford. Thank you for helping me with this.” She left Tim’s hospital room, and headed home. Colonel Bradford sat by Tim’s hospital bed. He gently grabbed Tim’s hand and held it with his own...and fell asleep holding the hand of his only son.


	9. Coming Home, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim slowly begins to mend his relationship with his father. And Lucy has some surprises in store for Tim.

Coming Home...Again  
It had been a week since Lucy had been rescued and Tim had been shot. He was recovering at his father’s house...a huge surprise to both of them. Everyone had been to see him...Sgt. Grey and his wife, Angela and Wesley, John and Monica, Nyla, even Jackson and Sterling had come to visit him, and they had even brought Kujo. Colonel Bradford had taken an instant liking to Kujo, so Kujo wound up staying with Tim and the Colonel. And as it turns out, the Colonel was a huge fan of the tv show Sterling starred in. So Jackson and Sterling had been the most frequent visitors. Only Lucy had stayed away. Tim figured it was for the best. He needed time to heal, physically and mentally, and so did Lucy. Tim also needed time to figure out exactly where he wanted his relationship to go with Lucy. He honestly felt he was not what she needed or even wanted. But he just couldn’t seem to totally let go of her, no matter how hard he tried. 

Tim and Jackson were sitting on the patio, watching the sun set the sky ablaze with colors as sunset approached. Sterling was on a night shoot, and would be gone most of the evening. The Colonel was in his study, doing...whatever it was he did these days. Tim hadn’t asked him, and the Colonel hadn’t volunteered. Jackson reached down to pet Kujo, as he looked at Tim. “So what exactly happened to Lt. Devlin? And Nathan?” Tim took a sip of his beer and shrugged his good shoulder. “I have no idea. All I know is because our officers were out of their jurisdiction, they were sent home, after it was established Lucy and I weren’t critically injured. Sgt. Grey spoke with someone at Palmdale PD about what went down. Palmdale drug their asses and got to the scene about three hours later...and nothing.” Jackson looked confused. “What do you mean nothing?” Tim gazed at the mountains, enjoying the peaceful surroundings. “I mean there was nothing for them to find. The bodies were gone, the blood was cleaned up, even the shell casings were gone. And the apartment had been totally cleaned out. It was completely empty.” Jackson glanced back toward the house. “You think your dad did that?” Tim took another sip of his beer. “I think the Army takes care of it’s own.” Jackson nodded and decided to let the matter drop. Some things were better left alone.

Later that night, Tim was asleep, and missed the phone call from Lucy. She had left him a voicemail, practically begging him to meet her tomorrow at 11am at Hermosa Beach Pier. Tim texted her back that he was sorry he had missed her call, and he would meet her there. He asked her what was going on...the only response he got back was a smiley face. Lucy Chen was definitely up to something, but he was too tired to think about what it might be. He drifted off to sleep, as images of a smiling Lucy Chen danced around in his mind.

Tim woke up the next morning. His father was already at the breakfast table, on his second cup of coffee. Tim nodded to his father, and then went to get a cup of coffee for himself. Tim had been shocked beyond belief to wake up in the hospital and find his dad asleep by his bed...while holding his hand. He and his father were slowly repairing their damaged relationship. Tim didn’t know if they’d ever have a normal father/son relationship, but, they weren’t mortal enemies anymore, it seemed. Tim’s shoulder was still in a sling, and he winced as he sat down at the table. His father watched him trying to hide the wince. He sighed, and got up from the table and went to the medicine cabinet. He got out one of Tim’s prescription medicines for pain (the non drowsy one), and set it in front of him. Tim looked up and smiled. “I thought pain made me stronger.” His father smirked as he went back to sit down and finish his coffee. “You seem to be plenty strong enough. Going somewhere? You’re already dressed.” Tim nodded and looked at his father. He still hesitated asking his father for anything, a habit he wasn’t sure he could break anytime soon. “About that...I need a favor. Lucy asked me to meet her at Hermosa Beach Pier this morning at 11. She won’t tell me why...which is a little strange. I’m worried. I need to meet her, just to make sure she’s ok. Since I can’t drive yet I was wondering if you would mind giving me a ride? I can call one of my officers to pick me up if it’s a problem.” Tim’s father drank his coffee as he hid his smile. He knew exactly what Lucy Chen was up to, because he had helped her with her surprises that were in store for Tim today. He had never found anyone, not even Tim’s mother, who cared as much about him as Lucy seemed to care about Tim. He was certainly glad Tim had found someone like that...if only he would just open his eyes and see it. His father kept his poker face perfectly in place. “I haven’t been there in a long time...nice day for it. I’ll be happy to give you a ride there, and I might even hang out there for a while myself.” Tim nodded as he and his father finished their coffee. Oh, this was going to be an eventful day, indeed. 

Tim slowly walked up the pier looking for Lucy as his father found a parking spot. He finally spotted her at the end of the pier, her arms gently resting on the railing, as she gazed off into the distance, looking at the gorgeous Pacific, as the sun made the blue water sparkle. The breeze off the water was blowing her hair away from her face. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He paid no attention to anyone else on the pier as he headed straight for her. Tim came to stand beside her. “Luce? You ok? What’s this about? You wouldn’t tell me anything last night.” Tim was frowning at her, which made her laugh. He had his T.O. voice in full gear. She turned to face him. “How are you feeling?” Tim gazed at her, wondering what she was up to. “I’m ok, I guess. Still really sore, and physical therapy is a bitch. It will be about three more weeks before I can come back to work, and even then I’ll be riding a desk for another three weeks after that.” Tim rolled his eyes. He was more than ready for his life to go back to normal, and he was starting to wonder if it ever would. SO much had happened, and he knew he wasn’t the same Tim Bradford he had been before he had left for deployment. Lucy turned and leaned back against the railing, laughing. It made Tim turn to face her, and made him fully face the Pacific...which was just perfect. He would never see them coming. Lucy got serious as she looked at Tim. “How are things with your dad?” Tim looked out over the water and then back at Lucy. “They’re ok. Better than I thought they’d be. It’s still very awkward for both of us, but, we’re not fighting like I thought we would.” Lucy nodded encouragingly. “That’s really good Tim. I’m really happy for you.” Suddenly Lucy’s smile became as bright as the sun and tears formed in her eyes as she looked over Tim’s shoulder. Tim turned around to see what had captured her attention...and nearly fainted from the shock. 

Colonel Stephen Bradford was walking up the pier with what looked like a family...an Iraqi family. As they got closer, Tim’s eyes widened and he let out a small cry. Unless he was seeing things, he was seeing the little girl he had saved that horrible night in Iraq...and the people with her must be her parents. Tim was so shocked he couldn’t speak. Lucy smiled and went to embrace the three of them. She had gotten them settled in their hotel last night. This was one of the surprises she had put together for Tim, with the help of his father. Colonel Bradford smiled at his son, who was still gaping at them, as they came to encircle Tim. “Timothy, I’d like you to meet Zamir and Emani. And I believe you’ve already met their daughter. Her name is Adara.” Tim smiled and nodded his head in greeting. Zamir stepped to him. “You are the soldier who saved my daughter’s life, yes?” Tim nodded his head, and looked down at his feet. He was still feeling so guilty he hadn’t gotten to her sooner. Zamir grabbed Tim’s hand with both of his, causing Tim to look up, as his wife Emani cried and gently hugged Tim. Tim hugged them back, and closed his eyes, trying to keep it together. Where he was sure there would be anger and grief he instead found joy and forgiveness. He eased gently back and then crouched down in front of Adara, who smiled shyly at him. He kept his voice soft so he wouldn’t scare her. “Adara. You have a beautiful name. I’m so glad to see that you’re ok. I tried to find you that night, but I couldn’t. I’m so happy you’re ok.” Tears leaked down Tim’s cheeks and Adara gently reached out and wiped his tears away, before she hugged him. Tim hugged her back, careful to keep it gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. She’d already been though so much. Lucy crouched next to Tim as Adara gently pulled away. Adara took Lucy’s hand and smiled. Lucy smiled back at her before she looked at Tim. Tim stared at Lucy, as if seeing her for the first time. “You did this, didn’t you?” Lucy let out a nervous laugh. “Well, the Colonel and I did, and some of his friends helped.” Tim shook his head, smiling at her. She never failed to surprise him. “Why?” The answer as to why she would go to such lengths for him was one he desperately needed answered. “I wanted you to see what you helped do. I wanted you to see Adara...and see that she survived, because of you. Just as I survived, because of you. I want you to see that you aren’t the cause of what happened to me, or to her. But you are the reason we’re both still alive.” Lucy gave Tim a watery smile...and it was all Tim could do to not grab her right there. He definitely had a lot to say to Lucy, but, that needed to be said in private, away from prying eyes. Colonel Bradford quickly wiped away a tear as Lucy stood up...but he wasn’t quite fast enough to hide it. She leaned into him and whispered, “I saw that.” Colonel Bradford looked down at her and smiled. “Saw what?” Lucy smirked and rolled her eyes. 

Tim was still crouched in front of Adara, who was shyly talking to him about her trip to California. Tim smiled as he listened to her get more and more excited. Then he paused. With one hand, he undid the small medallion he wore around his neck. It was a medallion of St. Michael, the patron saint of police officers. Monica had given it to him when he graduated from the academy. He looked at Lucy, who crouched back down, and took the medallion he handed to her. “Adara, I want you to have this. It’s a St. Michael medallion. He’s the patron saint of police officers. I’ve worn it every shift since I graduated from the police academy, and I’ve worn it every deployment. I believe it has helped keep me safe. A very brave, very good friend of mine gave it to me. I want you to have it...because you’re one of the bravest girls I have ever known.” Adara’s eyes widened, and she sent Tim a heartstopper of a smile. She looked up at her father who smiled and nodded. Lucy fastened the medallion around Adara’s neck. Adara looked down at the medallion and smiled. Then she hugged Tim, harder this time. “St. Michael will keep me safe, just as you helped keep me safe Mr. Tim.” Tim hugged her back, and finally, finally felt a burden begin to lift from his shoulders. He stood up to chat with her parents. The Colonel informed Tim that Adara and her family had been moved to the United States and settled here in the Los Angeles area, courtesy of the United States Government, after acting as interpreters for American troops in Iraq. Zamir took Tim’s hand in both of his. “My daughter is alive because of you, Mr. Tim. We would be honored if you would allow us to be a part of your life. Adara dreamed of you after...after what happened. Holding onto the memory of what you did for her that night helped her in her recovery.” Tim looked down at Adara, who sent him a sunny smile. Tim smiled back at Zamir. “I would like nothing better than to be your friend. The honor is mine, I can assure you.” They chatted for a few more minutes, before Zamir. Emani, and Adara bid Tim goodbye. They were going to walk around the pier for a bit before heading back to their hotel. Tim offered to give them a ride, but Zamir claimed they already had one. They hurried off, and Tim looked after them, slightly puzzled. It was then Tim noticed Lucy had disappeared. He looked at his father. “Where did Lucy go?” The Colonel looked up from his cell phone. “Oh, she said she had something to do and would get in touch with you later.” Tim looked at his father and then shocked the hell out of both of them by pulling him into a hug..even though it made his shoulder wince. He pulled back from his father, and smiled at him. “Thank you for that dad. I can’t believe you and Lucy found them and brought them here.” The Colonel smiled back at him. “It was all her idea, Timothy...I just helped her facilitate it. Let me tell you something son…” Tim rolled his eyes. He knew that tone of voice...a lecture was on the horizon. The Colonel ignored that look, and kept going. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Don’t be a jerk like I was and let her slip through your fingers. A woman like Lucy Chen? You only find that once in a lifetime. C’mon, let’s go get some lunch.” Tim thought about his father’s words as they walked back to the car. They got into the car and Tim leaned back against the seat, and let his eyes close. He hadn’t slept well because of his shoulder. He figured a quick nap would perk him up. He settled back against the seat, and wondered how long it would take them to get to whatever restaurant his father had chosen. It wouldn’t take them long...but it wasn’t a restaurant Tim saw when he finally opened his eyes again.

Tim opened his eyes, as they turned onto his street. “What the hell?” Tim normally watched his language in front of his father, but he was too shocked at the sight before him to help himself. He sat up in alarm, instantly on alert for a threat. His street was lined with police cars, and they all had their lights on. Tim’s father had stopped the car, waiting for Tim to figure it out. Tim turned to look at his dad. “Dad? What’s going on?” His father sighed and looked out the windshield. “What do you see out there Timothy? Don’t just look for threats.. look and see what’s right in front of you. What do you see?” Tim looked out the windshield, and tears came to his eyes. Police cars with their lights flashing weren’t the only things he saw. He saw almost every cop he worked with, standing by their cars, in full uniform, saluting him. As Tim’s dad slowly drove by, Tim saw the smiles on the faces of his fellow officers. They finally pulled up in front of Tim’s house...and there was Lucy, in full uniform, saluting him. And she wasn’t alone. Sgt. Grey, Officer Nolan, Officer Lopez, Officer West, and Detective Harper were there in full uniform as well, all saluting him. Monica, Wesley, and Sterling were there too, holding a big sign that said in big red and blue letters ‘WELCOME HOME OFFICER BRADFORD.’ Zamir, Emani, and Adara were there too. Adara was standing beside an excited Kojo. They were clapping for him. Tim looked at his dad, who was smiling at him. Tim closed his eyes, willing the tears back. “What do you see Timothy?” The Colonel repeated his earlier question. Tim let out a watery laugh and looked up and out the windshield again. “I see...everything. I see it all. I see my future.” The Colonel nodded. “Exactly. Now, get out of this car and go kiss your partner before I decide to.” Tim stared back at his father. “Lucy did this too?” His father nodded. “Yes, she did. She said she didn't get your first welcome home right, I assume she meant from the deployment, and was determined to make it up to you. Like I told you earlier Timothy, someone like that comes along only once in a lifetime. Now what are you going to do about it?” Tim shook his head and grinned at Lucy, before turning back to his father and smiling at him. He should have known. He got out of his dad’s car. He headed straight for Lucy, who was still in a full salute. She saw him approaching, and tried to hide her smile, which only resulted in a giggle she tried to keep from escaping. He grabbed her in his arms and swung her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed each other deeply. Her cover fell off and she laughed. Tim closed his eyes, still hugging Lucy hard enough to lift her off the ground, as the happy sounds of cheering, clapping, and laughing surrounded him. 

Lucy had loaded the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, and everyone else but Tim’s father had left. After the shock had worn off for Tim, Nolan had fired up the grill and Tim’s Welcome Home party had turned into a huge cookout. They had all stayed for several hours. Adara had taken a real liking to Nyla, and Nyla had already arranged a playdate for Adara and her daughter next week. Colonel Bradford was about to take off. “Well, son, I’m going to head out. I’ll bring your things by in the next few days. I think you’re far enough along in your recovery you won’t be needing as much help now.” Colonel Bradford stood awkwardly at the font door, and then waved before walking out. Tim looked at the floor, and then at Lucy who sent him an encouraging smile. “Don’t just let him leave like that, Tim.” Tim nodded and headed out the front door. His father had almost reached his car. “Dad, wait!” Colonel Bradford stopped and turned around, looking at Tim. Tim walked up to his dad and an awkward silence followed. Colonel Bradford smiled sadly at Tim and started to leave again. “Dad…” Tim reached out and took his father’s arm. Tim pulled him into a one armed hug, and this time, he didn’t wince. He eased back and looked at his father. “Thank you, for everything. Really.” Colonel Bradford nodded. He looked at Tim, but Tim didn’t say anything else. Tim looked away and then looked back at his dad, sheepishly. Colonel Bradford sighed. “It’s ok, son. It will take time, and we both know that. We’ll figure it out. Maybe we could get coffee sometime?” Tim nodded and grinned. “Yes sir, I’d like that. And I’ll bring Kojo by. He really likes you, and he’s got more room to run around at your house than he does here.” Colonel Bradford smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll see you later, son. I believe you have some unfinished business you need to attend to. Call me if you need anything.” Colonel Bradford smiled at Tim as he got into his car. “You’re a lucky man, son.” Tim nodded and laughed. “Yes sir, I certainly am.” Tim watched his father get into his car and drive away. He turned back to his house, and wondered what the hell he was going to say to Lucy. He had so much he needed to say to her, and he had no idea where to begin. He just hoped he hadn’t screwed up so much that she wouldn’t give him another chance. He walked determinedly back into his house...he’d do anything he had to do to get her back.

Lucy had just finished wiping off the kitchen counters, and was pouring herself a small glass of wine. Tim walked in and shut the door. He raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not drinking and driving are you, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I’m not your Boot anymore, and this is only the third glass I’ve had in the last 5 hours. Just a little nightcap to help me sleep tonight. Did you and your father talk?” Tim saw the troubled look in her eyes, and he knew she was worried about nightmares. He nodded. “Yeah, I think things are changing between me and dad. Which, apparently I owe to you. Seems I owe you a lot lately. You definitely seem to have won the Colonel over.” Tim looked at her and smiled, and she smiled smugly at him in return. Suddenly he was desperate to keep her there. Lucy sipped her wine and watched him. She wished she knew what he was thinking. He seemed better after the surprises she had sprung on him today...but she still had no idea where they stood. She finished her wine, and put the glass on the counter. Tim watched her. She was looking at him as intently as he was looking at her. He went to his fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of white wine. “This what you’re drinking?” Lucy nodded at him. He pulled out the cork, and poured more wine into her glass, filling it almost full. Lucy looked at him and laughed. “If I drink any more wine, I definitely can’t drive home. I’ll have to stay here.” Tim nodded at her. “I guess so. Your decision, Boot.” He put the now empty bottle of wine in the trash. Then he looked at her...he had put the ball in her court. Lucy looked at him, and then at her wine glass. She knew what the hell she wanted, and it seemed Tim had made up his mind about what he wanted. She picked up the wine glass and downed half of it. Then she set the glass back on the counter, and smirked at him. Tim walked towards her, and cradled her face in his hand. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I guess you’re staying here, Boot.” She smiled at him as he lowered his mouth to hers. “I guess I am.” She cradled his face in her hands as they kissed each other deeply. Tim could taste the wine on her tongue. It set his insides on fire. He moaned and kissed her again, and backed her into the living room. Lucy felt the couch against the back of her knees and sank down into it. Tim sat down with her, and pulled her into his good shoulder...the other one was still in a sling. He kissed her forehead, and cradled her head against his shoulder. 

“Luce…” He stopped...not sure what to say or how to say it. She looked at him. “Tim, it’s ok. You’ve been through a lot these last several months.” Tim nodded and looked at her. Lucy gently cradled his cheek in her palm. “You don’t have to figure out everything tonight.” Tim closed his eyes. “I know that...but Lucy…” She cut him off. “You need time to think things through, time to figure out what you want.” He opened his eyes, and leaned down, his lips crashing against hers. Lucy moaned. Tim eased back just enough to look deep into her eyes. “You’re what I want Lucy. You’re what I’ve always wanted. Ever since that first day in the roll call room when you sent me that smug smile of yours after Sgt. Grey told me I was your training officer. I knew then; I knew then you were everything I had ever wanted.” Lucy smiled, and Tim leaned into her and kissed her again. He didn’t need to ask her what she wanted. He already knew. She had showed him he was exactly what she wanted by everything she had done for him, especially what she’d done since his return from Iraq. She had never given up on him...even after he’d given her so many reasons to. Suddenly he was desperate to have her. He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up with him. He leaned down and slid his tongue along the side of her neck, nipping her just under her earlobe. Lucy giggled, and Tim began feasting on her neck as they made their way to his bedroom. 

Later that night, Tim was wrapped around Lucy, and they were both asleep. Neither one had any nightmares. Tim briefly woke up, and saw his Lucy, sound asleep in his arms. He knew then that finally, he was totally and completely home. 

THE END


End file.
